La tristesa es un camino
by Lilya Potter
Summary: PAS DE TOME 7 ! Il marchait si vite qu'il paraissait immatériel. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol avant de repartir, seulement obsédé par l'endroit où il se rendait… les ruines de Godric's Hollow. Les chemins de la tristesse peuvent vous mener plus loin que jamais...
1. Chapitre 1

_**Oui, oui, je sais, je ne devrais pas mais j'ai trouvé l'inspiration alors je me suis mise à écrire et puis… voilà, j'en suis là. J'espère au moins que ça va vous plaire parce que bon… Allez, lisez-donc, moi je vous rejoins en bas… **_

**Titre : La tristesa es un camino…**

**Disclaimer : Vous voulez vraiment me saper le moral hein ! C'est horrible ! J'en pleure rien que d'y penser ! Alors le dire ! Bon, d'accord… essuie quelques larmes Tout ça, ces personnages, cette atmosphère, ces paysages aussi (du moins la plupart) ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à Elle : J.K.R**

Chapitre 1 : 

Il marchait, marchait, marchait, marchait, de plus en plus vite, s'éloignant de plus en plus de chez lui, enfin, si il pouvait appeler ça chez lui. Cette nuit, il avait 17 ans, et il devenait majeur. Plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'agir comme il le voulait, plus personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'utiliser sa baguette.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, sa baguette. Car ce nouvel adulte n'était pas un adulte comme les autres. C'était un sorcier. Oui, un sorcier. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus !

L'homme passa soudain sous la lumière d'un des réverbères illuminant la rue, et l'on pu voir ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, littéralement en bataille. S'il s'était retourné, nous aurions aussi pu remarquer ses yeux d'un vert étonnant, un vert émeraude, les mêmes yeux que sa défunte mère.

Oui, ce jeune homme que nous suivons est, comme vous l'aviez tous compris, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, comme certains l'appelaient désormais.

Il marchait si vite qu'il paraissait immatériel. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol avant de repartir, mais il ne courait pas pour autant. Sa démarche était légère, comme s'il venait de se libérer d'un poids énorme. Ce qui était plutôt le cas de son point de vue.

Effectivement, après avoir supporté durant 16 longues années l'ignorance, les tâches ménagères, les réprimandes, et parfois même les coups de la famille Dursley, cette majorité était comme une délivrance. Et, avançant le plus vite possible dans la nuit noire, il souriait. Il n'avait même pas prévenu ses relatifs qu'il partait, mais il se demandait si ces derniers allaient seulement s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là.

Par contre, du côté sorcier, Harry avait prévenu Remus, signalant qu'il partirait de la maison de son oncle et sa tante à la minute même où il acquérrait ses dix-sept ans. Le loup-garou n'avait pas protesté, ne demandant même pas à savoir où il allait, croyant probablement que Harry allait se rendre chez les Weasley pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Et c'est ce que le jeune homme comptait faire… au départ…

Oui, car Harry avait bien réfléchi durant ce mois passé seul dans sa chambre, à ressasser dans sa tête les évènements qui s'étaient passés à Poudlard… et ailleurs. Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas permettre à Ron et Hermione de l'accompagner. C'était trop dangereux. Pour eux… et pour Ginny.

Ginny… mon Dieu qu'il aimait cette fille. Il l'aimait à en perdre l'âme, à s'en rendre fou, mais il ne devait pas la mettre en danger. Il laissa une larme couler sur ses joues. Si Ron et Hermione partaient avec lui, si Ginny se retrouvait seule, sans eux, à Poudlard, si jamais ce dernier réouvrait, elle mourrait, il en était sûr. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Encore moins à cause de lui. Il l'aimait trop. Et trop de gens étaient déjà morts à sa place.

Une seconde larme coula sur sa joue, suivie par bien d'autres, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. Il voulait, il devait, faire vite si il voulait vraiment que Ron et Hermione ne l'accompagnent pas.

Bientôt, il quitta les quartiers où il marchait souvent, l'air désabusé, regardant les gamins qui jouaient dans le parc. Un sourire douloureux se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Le parc. Le premier endroit où il avait vu Sirius. Les souvenirs de cette nuit commencèrent à remonter sans qu'il s'en rende compte. L'affrontement avec la Tante Marge, la colère qui l'avait pris, et la façon dont il avait atterrit là. Puis ce silence, pesant, et cette étrange sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Deux yeux, jaunes, puis…

Il fit un sursaut des plus spectaculaires. Il avait cru entendre la pétarade du Magicobus. Mais il se ressaisit vite. Il était tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs, qu'il avait dû…

Il soupira, puis continua son chemin. Il savait, même en y étant jamais allé, que son objectif se trouvait plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, mais la gare était tout près maintenant…

S'il s'était retourné à ce moment-là, il aurait pu voir un bus à double étage de couleur violette partir, silencieusement pour une fois, alors qu'une silhouette mince le suivait de près. Mais il ne s'était pas retourné, il continuait son chemin vers la gare, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure, seulement obsédé par l'endroit où il se rendait…

Il arriva à la gare après avoir longtemps marché, sans s'arrêter, et toujours sans se rendre compte de cette forme qui le suivait en silence.

Il regarda autour de lui, à gauche puis à droite, et sortit de sa poche une sorte de cape dont il se revêtit. Il devint alors invisible aux yeux de tous, et la forme laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea vers le guichet.

Harry rentra dans un train et chercha un endroit où il pouvait s'installer sans risquer de se faire remarquer par un quelconque voyageur. Il trouva bientôt un creux, minuscule, entre deux bagages et s'y installa. Voilà, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le terminus. Il finit par s'endormir, dans le train presque vide, et sa cape s'affaissa légèrement, laissant juste dépasser une main. Main qui fut suivie tout le long du trajet par une paire d'yeux bleus saphir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Terminus ! Tout le monde descend ! »

Ce fut cette voix qui réveilla le jeune sorcier qui s'empressa de remettre sa cape bien en place. Puis il sortit. Il chercha un endroit à l'ombre des regards et ôta sa cape. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, mais il se sentait guidé, il avait une petite idée, mais elle lui paraissait tellement… irréaliste. Enfin, peu importe. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis prit la première route à gauche, toujours suivi sans s'en apercevoir.

Il avança encore longtemps, sous les conseils de cette intuition qui n'était pas seulement de son fait, il en était sûr, puis il la trouva. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il en restait.

Harry se trouvait maintenant devant les ruines de sa maison, de celle de sa famille. Il se trouvait devant les ruines de Godric's Hollow.

Le jeune homme s'avança parmi les ruines et souriait. Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait des souvenirs l'assaillir. D'abord les siens, quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé, qu'un tout petit bébé qui ne connaissait rien à la vie au dehors, puis il vit les souvenirs de ses parents. Sa mère, enceinte, qui se promenait dans le jardin respirant l'odeur des roses. Son père faisant la cuisine en chantonnant doucement. Enfin, ce fut l'enfance de James qui lui vint. Un souvenir bien précis. Qui lui fit mal. Très mal. Sirius venait d'arriver chez les Potter. Mal en point… Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry sans qu'il parvienne à s'en empêcher.

Le silhouette eut un regard peiné et se montra enfin à lui. Comme s'il sentait que quelqu'un approchait, il leva les yeux. Et alors, parmi ses larmes, il fit un sourire. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui en vouloir, mais il était tellement heureux de la voir. Ses longs cheveux roux flottant au gré du vent, ses yeux bleus le regardant avec compréhension et… amour. Il tendit la main, qu'elle accepta avec joie, et elle se blottit dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait toujours et que les souvenirs allaient et venaient dans son esprit sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ils restèrent un moment là, sans échanger aucune parole, quand une chant déchira l'air. Ils levèrent en même temps les yeux et virent un oiseau de feu foncer sur eux. Fumseck atterrit avec grâce sur la pierre où Ginny et Harry se tenaient. Les larmes que Harry laissait toujours couler se mêlèrent à celles du Phénix qui pleurait sur son épaule. Les larmes, devenues une seule, descendit avec lenteur sur le pull blanc de Harry, et finit par toucher la pierre alors que le Survivant fermait les yeux, laissant un autre souvenir de son père l'assaillir…

Il était dit depuis toujours que le Phénix avait le pouvoir de guérir avec ses larmes. Mais Harry ne se serait jamais douté qu'elles étaient aussi capables de rebâtir une maison à elle seule. Bizarrement, le jeune homme se sentait extrêmement faible, et il dut s'appuyer sur Ginny pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La jeune femme avait un air apeuré, ce que Harry ne comprit pas. Cette dernière lui murmura rapidement :

« Lance-nous un sort, pour nous faire parler une autre langue. N'importe laquelle ! »

Harry fut très étonné mais ne répliqua pas. Il murmura un sort un pointant la gorge de Ginny, puis la sienne. Il ne tarda pas à tomber ensuite dans l'inconscience…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce noire. Il tourna doucement la tête vers la faible source de lumière : la lune. Il devait être évanoui depuis un bout de temps. Il voulut se relever mais un mal e crâne le prit, et il s'aperçut en plus que quelque chose tenait fermement sa main, l'empêchant de bouger. Il se retourna de l'autre côté et vit une Ginny endormie sur une chaise en train de serrer sa main comme un doudou. Il sourit doucement, prit l'autre main de Ginny pour la poser contre son cœur et se rendormit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Harry se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Ginny. Il lui sourit et apprécia ce moment avec elle avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il reprit un air sérieux et lui demanda :

« Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Elle perdit d'un coup son sourire tendre, voulut prendre la parole, mais une voix au-dehors l'interrompit :

« James ! Va voir si nos invités sont réveillés !

.-James ! Murmura Harry, déconcerté.

.-Bon, écoute, j'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer avant qu'il monte. Retiens ça : Tu t'appelles Duncan, tu es Espagnol et tu viens d'atterrir ici sans savoir pourquoi. Tu étais en train de te faire attaquer par des Mangemorts, c'est pourquoi tu as perdu ton énergie. Moi, c'est Blanche. »

A peine eut-elle le temps de se redresser que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un jeune homme un peu plus petit que lui et au visage un peu plus jeune arriva. Harry retint sa respiration. C'était son portrait craché. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il l'observa. Harry pensa aussitôt que Ginny avait dû modifier leur apparence. Comme pour vérifier, il se tourna vers elle et remarqua que ces cheveux roux étaient maintenant blonds, tressés et lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et que ses yeux saphirs avaient perdu leur couler bleue pour un marron clair.

Ayant reçu la réponse qu'il cherchait, il redirigea son regard vers James qui lui fit un sourire timide. Harry fit de même, pensant ainsi que James se sentirait plus en confiance.

Ce qui dut être le cas, puisque ce dernier prit enfin la parole :

« Je venais voir comment ça allait. Enfin… je… ma mère m'a demandé de prendre de vos nouvelles alors… »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Etrangement, il ne comprit absolument rien à ce que racontait cet ado qui lui ressemblait tant. Il fronça les sourcils, et Ginny… « Non, Blanche » se rectifia t-il mentalement, prit la parole :

« Lo siento, pero no comprendemos lo que nos dice usted… » _(Traduction : Désolée, mais nous ne comprenons pas ce que vous nous dites…)_

C'est alors que Harry comprit ce qu'il se passait. L'autre fois, quand Ginny lui avait demandé de changer leur langue, il avait prit l'espagnol, il ne savait pourquoi. Le sort ne s'était pas estompé, c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas James, qui leur parlait en anglais. Ce dernier réfléchit d'ailleurs un moment avant de prononcer avec un léger accent mais que Harry comprit tout de même :

« O… Si. Hum… estoy aqui para saber como esta. _(Oh… oui. Hum… Je suis là pour savoir si vous allez bien.)_

.-O ! Voy bien. Duncan ? » _(Oh ! Je vais bien. Duncan ?)_

Harry, qui n'avait fait qu'assister à l'échange en tant que spectateur, prit à son tour la parole :

« Mejor… _(Mieux…)_

.-Claro. Estas despertado, y es mucho. Pensais poder venir a desayunar los dos ? » _(Bien sûr. Tu es réveillé, et c'est beaucoup. Vous pensez pouvoir venir déjeuner tous les deux ?)_

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas sortir sans une explication correcte. Il le fit comprendre à Ginny, qui le dit clairement à James :

« Hum… pienso que veniremos cuando habria explicando a Duncan porqué estamos aqui. _(Hum…Je pense que nous viendrons quand j'aurais expliqué à Duncan pourquoi nous sommes ici.)_

.-De acuerdo. » _(D'accord.)_

Et il sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui pour laisser un minimum d'intimité aux deux « étrangers ». Harry regarda Ginny et lui demanda tout d'abord :

« C'est toi qui a changé ton apparence ?

.-Oui, avoua t-elle, mais j'ai pas tout à fait eu le résultat que je voulais. En fait, l'idée de départ était que les autres nous voient autrement, mais que nous, nous puissions voir notre véritable apparence.

.-Hum… ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger… Tu as modifié mon apparence à moi aussi ? »

Elle acquiesça et sans un mot, lui tendit un miroir qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Il le prit et regarda à l'intérieur. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair maintenant, courts et beaucoup plus lisses, plus domptables. Ses yeux étaient devenus gris clair, qui lui donnaient un petit charme dont il ne sa plaignait pas. Il sourit et lui redonna le miroir. Elle le prit et le reposa. Pendant ce temps, il récupéra sa baguette et murmura un sort. Les cheveux de Ginny reprirent leur couleur flamboyante et ses yeux saphir le regardèrent de nouveau. Pourtant, quand elle regarda son reflet, elle vit celui de Blanche : cheveux blonds aux épaules et yeux marrons clairs. Elle se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il parvint enfin à détourner son regard de son aimée et lui demanda :

« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Ginny souffla un peu, le regarda avec anxiété et dit :

« Tu te rappelles, quand le Phénix de Dumbledore est arrivé, il a versé une larme qui s'est jointe à une des tiennes. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais lorsque cette larme a touché la pierre, il s'est passé quelque chose qui a fait qu'on s'est retrouvé dans le Grand Hall de la maison. Au départ, j'ai juste pensé qu'étrangement, Fumseck avait réussi à reconstruire la maison. Mais après, j'ai vu James… et ses parents. »

Elle s'interrompit, laissant le temps à Harry d'assimiler la situation. Tout allait très vite dans son esprit. Pourtant, il finit par dire :

« Alors, on a … remonté le temps !

.-Je pense bien oui, répondit Ginny. Mais, je ne sais pas du tout comment. »

Harry réfléchissait. Il avait bien une idée, mais… Il décida d'en parler à son amie :

« Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé, j'ai eu des « flash » de moments qui se sont passés ici. Au départ, c'était des souvenirs où j'étais présent, encore bébé, et puis après… c'est devenu plus lointain. J'ai vu ma mère quand elle était enceinte… mais, le dernier souvenir que je crois avoir vu, c'est pendant l'enfance de James… pendant l'été entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année. Je pense que c'est là qu'on est arrivés.

.-Tu veux dire qu'avec l'aide de Fumseck, tu as réussi à… remonter le temps !

.-Il semblerait ouais…

Ginny s'affala sur le lit tant la nouvelle lui semblait surprenante. Harry s'assit à son tour, passant sa main dans son dos dans un geste rassurant. Mais en réalité, il n'en menait pas large. Il savait maintenant que cette « conscience » qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à Godric's Hollow était bel et bien son père. Il voulait apparemment qu'il se rende ici, qu'il aille dans le passé. Mais pourquoi ? Pour changer les choses ? Il y avait tant de choses qu'il pouvait changer ici… La trahison de Peter, l'emprisonnement de Sirius, la solitude de Remus, la trahison de Rogue…

Harry eut un grognement sourd à cette pensée. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et terriblement mûri durant ce mois passé chez les Dursley, à ressasser dans son esprit les moindres petits détails de sa scolarité. Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Dumbledore avait sûrement raison de faire confiance à Severus Rogue et sue ce dernier aurait dû être guidé dans sa jeunesse, pour lui éviter de suivre Voldemort.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à quelqu'un ? »

Harry regarda Ginny. Elle était pâle, mais son regard était déterminé et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Harry avait bien souvent vu dans les siens : la soif d'aventure, d'en apprendre davantage. Il esquissa un maigre sourire avant de répondre :

« Je crois qu'il faudrait éviter. Déjà, qu'on ait réussi a arriver dans leur Hall, alors que la maison doit être protégée, ça nous fait passer pour des Mangemorts potentiels. Le fait que tu n'aies attaqué personne en arrivant fait baisser leur garde, mais c'est pas encore ça.

.-Mais non, l'interrompit Ginny, je voulais dire… en parler aux adultes… à Dumbledore…

.-On ne peut pas. » La rousse s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Harry la coupa dans son élan. « Non, Ginny ! Rends-toi bien compte qu'on est pas arrivé ici par le plus grand des hasards ! On m'a guidé pour trouvé la maison. Fumseck, est arrivé comme par enchantement alors qu'on ne l'avait pas vu depuis la mort de son propriétaire. C'était un message je te dis ! C'est mon père qui m'a guidé jusque là, et le message… l'invitation à venir ici, cette invitation à changer les choses… Elle venait soit de Dumbledore… soit que quelqu'un plus informé…

.-Et qui pouvait être informé de meilleure façon que Dumbledore ? demanda la rousse sur le point de s'énerver.

.-Là-haut… ils en savent toujours plus… » Murmura Harry d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Ginny retint un cri. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais entendue, elle reconnaissait cette voix, par les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté, qu'il semblait raconter lui-même… de sa propre voix… C'était celle de Merlin.

« Oui, vous avez deviné jeune fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'arrive rien à votre ami, il est même capable d'entendre tout ce qu'il se dit ici. Continua… Merlin ?

.-Alors, est-ce que tu… vous pouvez nous expliquer ? C'est bien vous qui nous avez amenés ici ?

.-Pas vraiment… Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de laisser faire James et Albus. Ils sont morts, certes, mais ils voient tout ce qu'il se passe. Et ça leur fait mal. Moi-même, j'ai beaucoup souffert après ma mort, mais j'ai appris à endurer… Mais James… il était préparé à mourir jeune, il le sentait, mais…

.-Et vous avez décidé de leur offrir une seconde chance ? » S'étonna Ginny. Elle connaissait l'histoire de ce Mage. Certes, il était bon, mais jamais il n'aurait accepté cela. Du moins…

« Non, pas eux… vous.

.-Nous ? Mais… nous sommes toujours vivants… je veux dire…

.-La mort d'Albus Dumbledore a causé bien des brèches dans le cœur des résistants. Harry partant, seul, à la recherche des Horcruxes, en aurait créé encore plus. Voldemort serait alors arrivé au pouvoir, et aurait semé tant de cadavres sur son chemin, que le temps que Harry détruise l'avant-dernier Horcrux… Il aurait été seul contre le Mal.

.-Mais… pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici ? Faire renaître le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas été suffisant ?

.-Albus, expliqua le Mage d'une voix fatigué. Ne voulait pas revenir. Et je le comprends. James, Lily et Sirius, auraient bien voulu, eux, mais qu'aurait pensé Harry en voyant ses parents morts depuis 16 ans ? Alors, nous avons pensé que la meilleure solution était de vous amener dans le passé.

.-Très bien, soupira Ginny. Maintenant, il me reste trois questions.

.-Allez-y.

.-Pourquoi nous avoir amené dans cette époque, à cette année précise ?

.-Cette année, et celle qui va suivre, sont celles du changement. Expliqua l'homme parlant de plus en plus vite. Vous devrez faire en sorte que les Traîtres, comme Harry peut le dire, restent dans le bon camp. De plus, à cette époque, Voldemort n'a créé qu'un seul, et unique, Horcruxe…

.-Le journal… Murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

.-Mais c'est cette année qu'il faudra le détruire. Car l'année prochaine, il aura son père… »

Ginny ne comprit pas tout, mais elle savait que Harry comprenait, et elle voyait que le temps pressait.

« On peut prévenir les personnes du danger qui les approche ? Peut-on leur dire qui nous sommes ?

.-Ce serait trop dangereux. Les prévenir, vous faire passer pour des voyants…voire même pour ce que vous êtes réellement… peut vous mener tout droit au Baiser du Détraqueur.

.-Mais alors… comment ? Nos identités, nos…

.-J'ai tout arrangé. C'est moi qui t'ai soufflé les noms, moi qui ai dit à Harry de vous faire parler cette langue… il existe bien une Blanche Meloria et un Duncan Linesa qui ont disparus de leur école après une attaque de Mangemorts cette été. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je serais là pour vous guider et je ne serais pas seul. Maintenant, je dois partir. Je vous… »

La voix s'éteignit et Harry eut un violent sursaut. Ginny s'approcha doucement de lui et il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun tentant d'assimiler ce que Merlin leur avait dit. Soudain, Harry prit enfin la parole :

« Tu aurais dû lui demander également quand est-ce que nous rentrerions chez nous… »

La voix était douce, sans aucun reproche, et Ginny comprit presque aussitôt le poids de cette phrase : Ils ne rentreraient tout simplement pas chez eux. Harry l'avait compris, mais elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à l'accepter…

Il vit des larmes se former au bout de ses yeux bleus et sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. C'est vrai, pour lui, ce n'était pas plus mal de rester ici, au moins, il pourrait voir sa famille… Mais Ginny… elle, venait de la quitter. Elle venait de laisser sa famille, ses amis, sa vie… pour lui. Simplement pour l'avoir suivi. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Je suis désolé… »

Alors, elle releva la tête, et il fut de nouveau hypnotisé par ces yeux couleur saphir. Il laissa ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait eut peur qu'elle le frappe ou pire en apprenant tout ça. Mais non. Elle était restée. Et elle l'aimait toujours. Il rompit le baiser et la serra un long moment dans ses bras, sans un mot. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence :

« On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? »

Il acquiesça et lui sourit. Elle se releva et l'attendit. Il avança et lui prit la main. Elle soupira de bonheur et ils descendirent, prêts à affronter cette nouvelle vie, ce nouveau destin.

Au loin, dans les tréfonds de leurs esprits, une voix lointaine mais qu'ils reconnurent retentit :

« Je suis fier de vous… »

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**_Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !_**

**_a peluche les gens _**

**_Lilya_**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Vous savez l'inspiration ça va, ça vient... Et là, elle vient pour ce cher Duncan et cette chère Blanche... Pour ceux qui suivraient également LTC, vous savez ce qu'il en est du chapitre 16... Je m'y mets =)  
**_

**Titre :**** La tristesa es un camino… **

**Spoliers :**** Seuls les six premiers tomes d'Harry Potter sont pris en compte pour cette fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer :**** Vous voulez vraiment me saper le moral hein ?! C'est horrible ! J'en pleure rien que d'y penser ! Alors le dire ! Bon, d'accord… *essuie quelques larmes* Tout ça, ces personnages, cette atmosphère, ces paysages aussi (du moins la plupart) ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à Elle : J.K.R (petite voix en moi-même qui chuchote : « La chance… »)**

Chapitre 2 :

Bryan, le plus jeune de la famille mais probablement le plus affamé, ingurgitait son petit-déjeuner à une vitesse phénoménale, alors que James, son aîné de quatre ans, ne faisait que remuer sa cuillère dans son thé sans la moindre once de faim sur le visage. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que son thé était plus que froid, et que son père, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, métamorphosait les sucres que James mettait dans sa boisson en glaçons, sans attirer l'attention de son fils.

James était de toute façon bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour se demander quoique ce soit. Il était bien trop occupé par ces étranges étrangers « C'est le cas de le dire », pensa t-il, qui avaient débarqué en plein milieu du Hall hier matin.

Il avouait facilement à quiconque qu'il était très intrigué par les deux espagnols. Il avait d'ailleurs aussitôt envoyé un hibou à Manolito, un de ses cousins éloignés qui habitait en Espagne, pour savoir s'il y avait bel et bien eu une attaque, et par conséquent pour avoir des nouvelles. Et son état d'inquiétude empirait de plus en plus alors que le hibou ne revenait pas…

Bryan, relevant le nez de son bol et comprenant rapidement l'état de son frère, prit la parole :

« Eh, Jamesie, faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça !!! Farel a beau être un super hibou, il fait pas l'aller-retour Londres-Madrid en une journée ! »

James jeta un bref regard vers son frère. Il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que lui, et aussi rebelles, mais qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Leur mère n'avait jamais réussi à l'inciter à les couper plus courts. James sourit intérieurement. Bryan lui rappelait beaucoup Sirius parfois…

Par contre, les yeux de son frère étaient bien différents des siens. Les mêmes que leur père. Des yeux bleu-verts, magnifiques, et un regard intense qui lui valait bien des groupies chez les Poufsouffle, sa maison, et pas mal ailleurs aussi… Oui, comme Sirius !

Ils se regardèrent un moment, combattant sans mots comme ils s'y amusaient depuis plusieurs années. C'était leur grand jeu : celui qui détournait le regard perdait.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se regardant en chien de faïence dans le silence des parents qui regardaient leurs fils, amusés.

Le « rituel matinal » fut troublé par l'entrée des deux adolescents étrangers. Ils descendaient timidement les escaliers, main dans la main, se faisant les plus petits possibles de peur de déranger. Madame Potter leur sourit, pour les détendre, et s'avança vers eux. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, sûrement en espagnol, mais Harry l'interrompit :

« Euh… J'ai posé un sort sur Blanche et moi. Pour qu'on puisse se comprendre tous… ça ne vous dérange pas ?

.-Non, bien sûr que non… bon, ça aurait permis à James et Bryan de perfectionner leur espagnol mais bon…

.-O… Podemos tambien hablar español Señora. Répondit Ginny avec un faible sourire. » _(Oh… nous pouvons aussi parler espagnol Madame.)_

La femme lui fit un sourire amusé, alors que Bryan soupirait doucement et que James fronçait les sourcils, se forçant à comprendre. Le père de famille prit alors la parole :

« Bien, je pense maintenant qu'il va falloir se présenter… et ensuite parler… »

Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, et il sentit Ginny serrer un peu plus sa main. Mais il s'efforça de garder une posture qui ne montrait pas sa tension. Sans s'apercevoir de rien, le père continua :

« Bien, je m'appelle Kévin Potter et voici ma femme, Alexia. Nous travaillons tous deux au Ministère, mais dans différents domaines. »

Il jugea bon de s'arrêter là. Sa femme continua alors :

« Et voici nos enfants, James et Bryan. James aura 16 ans d'ici deux semaines, et Bryan a 14 ans. »

Harry ne dit rien se contentant de regarder cette famille qui était la sienne. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son père avait un frère. Ou une sœur d'ailleurs. Sirius et Remus ne lui en avaient jamais parlé… Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur ses grand-parents. Alexia était blonde, des cheveux au carré, un peu en bataille et des yeux noisette, comme James. Elle avait un regard bienveillant et un visage doux comme la pêche.

Son grand-père, Kévin Potter, avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, bien lisses et coupés courts. Ses yeux étaient d'un somptueux bleu-vert, tout comme ceux de Bryan. Une étincelle de malice trônait dans ces pupilles et sa prestance imposait un respect immédiat.

Harry sourit, regarda sa petite-amie qui lui fit un signe de tête, et entreprit de se présenter à son tour. Ça ne serait pas bien long de toute façons…

« Je suis Duncan Linesa. J'habitais en Espagne, dans un petit village d'andalousie. Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans.

.-Mon nom est Blanche Meloria. J'habitais aussi en Espagne, mais à Séville. J'ai eu 16 ans il y a deux mois. »

Les deux tourtereaux n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, comme s'ils savaient que quelqu'un d'autre s'occuperait des détails. Pour les conforter dans leur certitude, Kévin reprit la parole :

« Que veux-tu dire par « j'habitais », Duncan ?

.-On a attaqué ma maison. Blanche était chez moi à ce moment-là. C'est comme ça que nous avons atterrit ici tous les deux.

.-Comme ça, vous voulez dire… Commença Alexia.

.-Je sais, ça va vous paraître étrange, vu que nous sommes des sorciers, mais oui, je le dirais ainsi : comme par magie… »

Personne ne reprit la parole après lui. Ils semblaient tous dans de profondes réflexions. Finalement, Alexia s'exclama :

« Mais quelle malpolie je fais ! Vous êtes là, debout depuis tout à l'heure, alors que nous sommes tranquillement en train de déjeuner ! Joignez-vous à nous, je vous en prie ! »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et acquiescèrent doucement, s'essayant sur les chaises qu'un Elfe de Maison qui rappelait étrangement Dobby à Harry -sauf que celui-ci avait des grands yeux noirs- avait immédiatement apportées.

« Fous foulez felfeufhose fà fan'er ? Proposa Bryan, montrant les divers mets sur la table et sans oublier ceux qu'il avait dans la bouche.

.-Monsieur ! Parler la bouche pleine est impoli Monsieur ! Et encore moins devant les invités Monsieur ! S'offusqua l'Elfe de sa voix fluette. »

Bryan déglutit silencieusement avec un petit air contrit avant de reprendre la parole :

« Oups… Désolé Nessa. Je ne le referai plus, promis !

.-Hum… le petit maître promet toujours… mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Nessa le prend ainsi… »

James éclata de rire, alors que Duncan et Blanche étaient particulièrement étonnés. Nessa semblait un membre de la famille à part entière, un peu comme une nounou pour les enfants. Ils n'en était plus ainsi dans leur monde. Des Elfes qu'ils avaient vu, peu d'entre eux étaient encore bien traités…

« Eh James, tu peux rire, mais moi au moins j'écoute pas aux portes !

.-J'avais 6 ans ! Répliqua James. Et j'essayais seulement de savoir ce que Papa et Maman allaient faire pour mon anniversaire !

.-Oui ! Et du coup tu t'es ramené avec des oreilles de lapin pendant une semaine ! répondit son frère.

.-Ca a été l'élément déclencheur… reprit James en souriant.

.-Depuis, il fait des blagues à tour de bras ! Et en plus il s'est trouvé des amis aussi fous que lui ! Du coup si vous venez à Poudlard…

.-Oh, s'ils vont à Gryffondor, ce sera sains et saufs qu'ils entreront. Mais sinon…

.-Hum… James, Bryan, si, au lieu de vous extasier et de vous chamailler, vous expliquiez à nos invités de quoi vous parlez hum ? Proposa Alexia avec un sourire.

.-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que vous en connaissez pas Poudlard !

.-On vous expliquera après le déjeuner. Décida James. Parce que ça risque d'être long… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« …et voilà pour la petite histoire. » Conclut James avec un sourire.

Bryan, Blanche, Duncan et lui étaient dans sa chambre, chacun installés confortablement sur des poufs oranges en forme de poire. James venait de raconter dans les grandes lignes la « naissance » des fameux Maraudeurs. Et Duncan et Blanche ne pouvaient plus respirer tellement ils riaient. Bryan rigolait lui aussi, mais dans une moindre mesure. Il avait déjà entendu ce récit, et il avait le « privilège » d'assister aux blagues des Maraudeurs en direct ! Parfois même d'en être la cible… mais il passait généralement beaucoup plus vite sur ces anecdotes là…

Duncan regardait Blanche avec un sourire. Elle semblait prendre ce voyage pour une bonne aventure, même si elle devait laisser sa famille derrière elle… Lui n'avait plus rien à perdre là-bas, si ce n'était Ron et Hermione.

« Eh, tu tournes en rond autour de ton nombril depuis tout à l'heure James, mais tu ne leur a toujours pas parlé des maisons de Poudlard ! Rappela Bryan, sourire aux lèvres.

.-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire ! S'exclama James. Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. La meilleure étant Gryffondor, bien entendu.

.-Bien entendu… » Murmura Bryan comme une sorte d'écho.

Comme s'il s'en voulait, son frère lui fit un petit sourire et ajouta :

« Enfin, Poufsouffle n'est pas mal non plus… Pareil pour Serdaigle… Du moins, tant qu'on est pas chez les apprentis Mangemorts, tout va bien !

.-Tu ne nous as pas parlé d'une maison de l'école nommée ainsi… Entreprit Harry d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

.-Oh… il parle de Serpentard, précisa Bryan avec un sourire.

.-Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas par son nom alors James ? » Continua Harry.

Blanche lui donna un coup de coude discret auquel il ne répondit pas. Il avait bien l'intention de faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la tête crâneuse de son père, et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Le-dit père le regarda d'un air étonné, avant de reprendre.

« C'est vrai, tu ne connais peut-être pas réellement les tentions entre maisons… Eh bien… vous connaissez Voldemort ? »

Les deux espagnols acquiescèrent en même temps, sans le moindre soubresaut ou signe évoquant l'inquiétude après que James ait énoncé le nom du Mage Noir. Le Maraudeur en fut d'ailleurs plutôt ravi. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avaient les gens de sursauter ou prendre peur lorsque l'on prononçait le mot « Voldemort ». A quoi bon avoir peur d'un nom ? Enfin bref… Il se perdait. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

« Eh bien, Voldemort a été élève à Poudlard, sous son vrai nom, Tom Jedusor. Et…

.-Et il a été dans cette fameuse maison ? Coupa Duncan. Et depuis, tous ceux qui passent par là son traités comme des serviteurs de ce Voldemort par les élèves des autres maisons c'est ça ?

.-Oui… Principalement par les Gryffondor d'ailleurs… » Répondit Bryan avant que James ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Le grand frère jeta un regard grandiloquent au plus jeune et tenta de se justifier :

« De toutes façons, si le Choixpeau les envoie dans cette Maison, c'est pas pour rien…

.-Parce que le Choixpeau a été inventé par Jedusor ? Se moqua Harry.

.-Non, au départ, le Choixpeau fut crée sur idée de Gryffondor… »

James s'interrompit, se rendant soudainement compte de son erreur. Face à lui, Duncan avait un sourire triomphant, des étincelles bleutées s'étant allumées dans ses yeux gris perle. A ses côtés, Blanche lui fit un sourire désolé, signifiant pourtant « Il n'a pas tort tu sais. » et Bryan regardait Harry avec un air de profonde admiration. Ce dernier avait enfin réussi à faire entrer dans la tête de James quelque chose qui manquait considérablement à sa culture. Comme pour achever Cornedrue, Duncan le sermonna de nouveau :

« Tu sais, je pense que ces gens n'ont pas vraiment choisi leur maison, et plus particulièrement celle-ci. Mais il y a souvent des choses que l'on est obligé de faire. Peut-être que si les autres maisons voyaient ces Serpentard sans préjugés, comme des élèves à part entière, et non comme des disciples de ton Lord machin, ils seraient moins prompts à le rejoindre…

.-Comment ça ? » Questionna James. Il ne comprenait pas. Les déclarations de Duncan embrouillaient son esprit, contrariait tout ce qu'il pensait depuis bientôt six ans. Il avait besoin qu'on lui explique clairement la situation.

« Si on te dit sans cesse que tu es mauvais, expliqua Duncan avec patience, alors que tu n'as absolument rien fait, tu auras envie de leur clouer le bec non ? Ta première idée sera de continuer à faire comme d'habitude, vu que tu étais sur le bon chemin. Mais au contraire, ton cas empire, on commence même à t'insulter en public et à te jeter des sorts. Alors tu commence à haïr ces gens qui se disent du bon côté, alors qu'il font du mal à un innocent. Et tu finiras par aller réellement du mauvais côté, histoire qu'ils aient une vraie raison de se moquer. Et ainsi tu pourras te venger… »

Voyant que James semblait dans ses réflexions tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment clair et qu'il ne voulait pas non plus trop le responsabiliser d'un coup, Duncan crut bon de rajouter :

« Tu sais, l'esprit humain est plutôt mal fait. On croit bien faire, et finalement on se rend compte trop tard de ses erreurs. Mais pour toi il n'est pas encore trop tard. C'est surtout ça qu'il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête : tolérance et respect. Cela n'a pas l'air d'être des valeurs dans votre école et pourtant elles sont primordiales. »

Un long silence s'effectua ensuite, alors que chacun analysait consciencieusement les paroles de l'espagnol. Lui-même prenait son pseudo-discours plus au sérieux que jamais, car il se permettait de donner des leçons alors que, durant six longues années, il avait pensé exactement la même chose que son père et ses amis. Mais il était là pour se donner une seconde chance et il allait donc la prendre en plein vol ! En commençant par grandir lui-même…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Duncan et Blanche étaient arrivés au Manoir Potter, et jamais Alexia n'avait vu ses fils aussi calmes. La présence étrangère semblait les avoir assagis, et il lui semblait même que Duncan avait une influence sur James, ce qui était impossible pour n'importe quel adolescent jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs, James semblait toujours dans ses pensées et lui avait même demandé clairement ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle avait bien sûr répondu gentiment, après tout il était son fils, et que même si elle était fatiguée de ses blagues puériles qui lui étaient rapportées par les nombreuses lettres du professeur Mac Gonagall, la directrice de maison de James, il lui semblait évident qu'un adolescent de 16 ans avait besoin de se détendre et décompresser.

James avait apparemment pris cette remarque très au sérieux et avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres depuis que Farel était revenu de chez Manolito.

Son père, Manuel, avait d'ailleurs justifié dans la lettre l'attaque des Mangemorts et avait dit que la disparition des enfants avait été mentionnée dans la presse. Duncan n'ayant pas de parents, il était libre d'aller où il voulait, vu qu'il était majeur depuis peu. Blanche, elle, avait toujours ses parents, mais des gens tellement malsains et de mauvaise compagnie que Manuel avait cru bon de ne pas leur préciser que leur fille se trouvait en Angleterre. Les Potter étaient donc pour le moment responsables de la jeune fille, mais Alexia et Kévin étaient persuadés que Duncan prendrait soin de Blanche tellement il l'aimait.

Alexia appréciait le jeune garçon de 17 ans. Mais il avait grandi bien trop vite à son goût. Duncan avait dû affronter plus de choses que les adolescents de son âge, et c'était certainement en cela que sa présence avait assagi James. Mrs Potter espérait simplement que les pitreries de James allaient donner un peu d'enfance à Duncan…

« Vous m'avez appelé Madame ? »

Alexia sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix grave du jeune homme. Elle sourit. Elle regarda un moment les prunelles grises de Duncan puis se décida à parler.

« Oui. Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi, je t'ai déjà répété mille fois qu'Alexia était parfait. Blanche a saisi le concept bien plus vite je crois.

.-Blanche est bien moins tourmentée que moi aujourd'hui. » Répondit le garçon avec lassitude.

Alexia paraissait troublée que l'espagnol se décide enfin à parler de ses sentiments. Son amie semblait beaucoup moins discrète, plus insouciante. Duncan ne pouvait retirer cette étincelle de lassitude, de vieillesse au fond de ses yeux, qui faisait qu'Alexia se sentait vraiment face à un adulte. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de le mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui pour lui et pour Blanche.

« J'avais remarqué. Mais je pense aussi que Blanche sait qu'elle peut nous faire confiance… alors que toi, tu hésites encore… »

Duncan baissa les yeux. Il commençait à culpabiliser. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il pouvait faire confiance à toutes les personnes ici présentes, vu ce qu'on lui avait dit de sa famille, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait jamais été plus renfermé que maintenant. Et il se rendait compte à quel point vivre cette nouvelle vie allait être dure… Mais il devait le faire. Pour Ginny. Pour ses parents. Pour Sirius. Pour Dumbledore. Et pour toutes ces personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Et pour lui. Il releva le regard et croisa les yeux noisette d'Alexia qui le fixaient avec intensité. Il soutint le regard, sans jamais faillir, et répondit d'une voix faible :

« J'ai malheureusement pris l'habitude de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même… Alexia.

.-Tu as grandi trop vite Duncan. J'espère au moins que tu profiteras de ces mois à Poudlard pour redécouvrir la joie de l'enfance…

.-Si jamais j'ai pu la découvrir un jour… Vous…tu connais mon histoire, je n'ai pas à te la raconter, je sais seulement que rien ne peut-être pire que là-bas. »

Alexia n'avait pas quitté Duncan des yeux, et elle fut réellement étonnée lorsqu'elle vit les larmes perler au bout de ses yeux. Il commençait enfin à se confier, à se dévoiler, même si cela était à des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Pourtant, Alexia se sentait déjà presque responsable de cet enfant, de ce jeune homme sorti trop vite d'un monde qui aurait toujours dû lui appartenir.

Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha de Duncan. Ce dernier resta sans bouger, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Alors qu'une larme commençait à couler sur sa joue, elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer doucement, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes en passant ses mains dans son dos.

Serré dans les bras de cette femme qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître, cette femme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer alors qu'il aurait pu en savoir tellement sur elle, cette femme avec qui il aurait pu vivre des moments tellement plus joyeux que les fêtes de famille des Dursley, Harry éclata en sanglots. A ces souvenirs déchirants et plutôt sombres s'ajoutèrent des visions d'une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, une vie heureuse, sans le moindre souci, une vie où il n'était qu'un adolescent normal, sans les menaces continuelles de ce Mage Noir qui continuait de lui pourrir la vie -même indirectement- quelque que soit l'époque où il se trouvait.

La tristesse fit soudain place à la rage, la rage à la colère. Il se défit brutalement de l'étreinte de sa grand-mère et sortit de la salle par la véranda, cherchant sûrement à se rendre dehors.

Alexia le regarda s'en aller sans bouger, mais une incompréhension totale se lisait dans ses yeux, agrémenté d'une lueur de tristesse. Elle resta là un moment, à regarder à travers la vitre, puis soupira et, en détournant finalement le regard, murmura :

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres Duncan, il faut que j'en parle à Albus… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Il est toujours comme ça ?

.-Comme ça ?! Comment ? »

Blanche et Bryan étaient assis sur des balançoires au fond du jardin de Godric's Hollow. Il semblerait que –bien que sorciers- les Potter aient de nombreux acquis et connaissances du monde Moldu. Et Blanche était en train de profiter de ce savoir tout en discutant calmement avec le frère de James.

« Ben… je sais pas vraiment… Moi je le trouve bizarre ton Duncan. »

Ginny sourit et tourna la tête vers Bryan. Il regardait le ciel, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre. Il était quelque peu gêné mais c'était un point qui le turlupinait. Et puisqu'il était seul avec Blanche, autant en profiter…

Finalement, ce fut quand Bryan se décida enfin à la regarder pour attendre un réponse, que Blanche consentit à répondre avec un regard sérieux.

« Bizarre… C'est un mot que j'ai souvent entendu pour le définir. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je pense que le mieux Bryan, c'est que tu apprennes à le connaître. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas là depuis longtemps et… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant une silhouette derrière le jeune Potter, avancer vers eux. Si au début elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de James –qui venait voir son frère pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou le taquiner un peu- elle se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Duncan, qui semblait relativement énervé. Il arriva bientôt en face d'eux et cacha rapidement la lueur de colère qui tintait dans ses yeux gris pour afficher un petit sourire qui ne trompait personne, bien que particulièrement convainquant. Blanche ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. « Que s'est-il encore passé ? » pensait-elle. Harry s'énervait très rarement, et jamais elle n'avait vu dans ses yeux une telle lueur –sauf peut-être lors de sa quatrième année à elle, durant les combats au Département des Mystères.

Bryan –bien que moins connaisseur- se doutait évidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et comme des trois personnes présentes il était le seul de la maison, il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Ca ne va pas Duncan ? »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard gris vers lui, et une fois de plus Bryan se sentit tout petit. Il y avait cette étincelle de respect dans le regard de l'espagnol, cette lueur à la fois discrète et prononcée qui vous mettait autant à l'aise que si vous dormiez sur le béton dans la nuit froide. Duncan n'était pourtant pas méchant, et Bryan le savait, mais… il avait ce truc dans le regard qui faisait que le dernier des Potter ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

« Si, tout va bien… Mais, je me demande parfois si nous ne sommes pas un peu de trop ici. Je veux dire, tes parents ont déjà bien assez à faire avec vous et puis…

.-Oh, je t'en prie, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! » Répliqua le jeune homme, enfin à l'aise. Duncan l'avait mené sur un chemin qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et s'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel il ne tarissait jamais, c'était sa famille. « Papa et Maman savent très bien ce qu'ils font. Et si c'est une question d'argent qui te pose problème, vous devriez être capables de transférer vos comptes de votre banque à Gringotts, je pense. Et puis, ajouta t-il finalement, envoyant que son aîné n'avait pas l'air convaincu, si ça te tracasse encore, dis-toi que tu pourras rester à Poudlard jusqu'aux vacances d'été si il faut. D'ici là, t'auras sûrement trouvé une solution.

.-J'espère… répondit Duncan, sincèrement.

.-Mais tu sais, ça ne dérange personne que vous restiez ici, au contraire… » Continua le jeune garçon après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux amoureux, qui semblaient aussi préoccupés l'un que l'autre par cette histoire. « Vous n'êtes pas en trop, loin de là… »

Face aux regards interrogateurs de la jeune femme, et le maigre sourire de l'homme aux yeux gris, Bryan poursuivit avec amusement :

.-D'après Nessa, vous avez une influence très bénéfique sur James et moi.

.-Vraiment ? Questionna Blanche avec un petit sourire.

.-Vraiment ! Elle dit que nous nous comportons mieux depuis ces quelques jours…

.-Comme toute personne qui a des invités, fit remarquer Blanche.

.-Non, pas tout à fait ! Enfin, elle dit que James s'est assagi et que toute cette ambiance ne me fait pas de mal, enfin…

.-Elle est toujours comme ça votre Elfe de Maison ? Questionna Duncan au bout d'un moment.

.-Nessa ? Ben… je l'ai toujours connue comme ça. Mais je comprends que ça puisse paraître étrange, reprit Bryan en voyant la tête de l'espagnol, elle n'est pas comme les autres Elfes de Maison, c'est vrai. C'est surtout qu'elle est dans la famille depuis que Papa est tout petit, alors elle nous connaît bien… »

Le pseudo espagnol hocha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Nessa qui lui rappelait définitivement Dobby. Cette joie de vivre aux fond des yeux et cette envie de toujours bien faire... Mais il paraissait que cette dernière était commune à tous les Elfes de Maison.

« Au fait, tant que je vous ai tous les deux sous la main et que James n'est pas dans le coin, poursuivit Bryan en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. J'ai reçu cette lettre de Sirius il y a quelques jours, à propos de l'anniversaire de James après-demain. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous soyez au courant...

-Il y aura beaucoup de monde pour son anniversaire ? Questionna Blanche tandis que Duncan lisait la missive de Sirius que Bryan lui avait donnée.

-Oh non, juste ses amis les plus proches, les trois autres Maraudeurs quoi. Habituellement, notre tante vient aussi avec son mari et ses enfants, mais là ils sont en voyage en France alors...

-Vous avez une tante ? Demanda Duncan en faisant passer la lettre à Ginny avec un sourire amusé à l'idée de ce que va subir son père.

-Oui, du côté de notre père. Ils ont deux enfants, deux filles, mais ils sont toujours en vadrouille. Impossible de savoir où ils sont lorsqu'on veut prévoir quelque chose, ils ne semblent se rappeler qu'ils ont des gens à prévenir que deux jours à l'avance grand maximum ! Expliqua Bryan.

-Je connais ça, mon parrain était pareil, sourit Harry. Mais dis-moi, ajouta t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au parchemin que Blanche rendait à son propriétaire, je crois que ton frère va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres...

-Bof, on n'a pas seize ans tous les jours ! Répliqua Bryan en haussant les épaules, sourire sadique aux lèvres. Et puis, même si vous avez eu le récit de James, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que sont réellement les Maraudeurs. Vous allez voir, les subir pendant toute une année, surtout si vous êtes envoyés à Gryffondor... Bref, je vous souhaite bien du courage !

-Oh tu sais, les Maraudeurs ne nous connaissent pas non plus... Rétorqua Duncan, amusé. Enfin, si tu n'as toujours pas répondu, tu peux faire savoir à Sirius que je serais ravi de leur filer un coup de main si jamais ils ont besoin d'aide. Même si j'en doute... »

Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent un moment à discuter, sous le regard bienveillant d'Alexia Potter, ravie de voir que le jeune espagnol s'était calmé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cornedrue s'effaça dans un 'pop' sonore pour laisser place à un James Potter particulièrement fatigué à la lisière du bois qui délimitait le propriété des Potter. L'aîné de la famille avait éprouvé le besoin de s'évader et avait laissé l'esprit du cerf le dominer pendant une longue balade, lui permettant de se remettre les idées en place et de décompresser. Depuis l'arrivée des espagnols, et surtout la discussion avec Duncan autour de Serpentard, James avait beaucoup réfléchi, et il commençait à saturer. Faire un tour sous l'apparence de Cornedrue lui avait donc bien remis les idées en place.

Il avait envoyé des tonnes de lettres ces derniers jours, dont la majorité au reste des Maraudeurs, pour leur expliquer ses états d'âme du moment. Sirius lui avait d'abord répliqué qu'il était complètement fou, puis qu'il avait dû ingurgiter une racine hallucinogène pour croire que les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous des futurs Mangemorts doublés d'imbéciles finis, puis avait finalement consenti à la théorie du Choixpeau donnée par Duncan, sans cesser d'être septique. Remus s'était contenté de lui répondre que cela faisait cinq ans qu'il s'épuisait à leur dire la même chose, mais qu'il fallait croire que ce Duncan avait été plus persuasif que lui ; et Peter s'était contenté de demander en ce cas si leurs blagues allaient changer de cible.

Pour tout dire, James avait même envoyé une lettre à Evans pour s'excuser de son comportement lors de « l'épisode Rogue » à la fin de l'année passée. C'est dire si Duncan avait une influence énorme sur lui ! S'excuser ne faisait déjà guère partie de son vocabulaire, mais le faire face à Evans et à propos de Snivellus, c'était quand même le comble !

Tout ça pour dire qu'Evans n'avait pas daigné répondre à sa missive, et que Farel n'était toujours pas revenu de chez elle. Pourtant, il n'avait exigé aucune réponse de sa part, et alors qu'il se rendait au Manoir, il se demandait s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose au petit hibou fauve...

En chemin, il vit son frère, Blanche et Duncan près des balançoires, en train de rire à une quelconque blague de Bryan sans doute. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha.

« C'est Bryan qui vous fait rire tant que ça ? Demanda gaiement James aux deux espagnols.

-Non, pas vraiment... répondit Duncan. Mais ne demande pas de précisions, continua t-il alors que James s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, ça gâcherait tout.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, cela me concerne mais j'ai juste le droit de me taire c'est ça ?

-Disons plutôt que tu as le droit de patienter, rectifia son petit frère.

-Après tout, les surprises ne se gâchent pas... ajouta Blanche de sa voix douce.

-Bon, très bien... Abdiqua le Maraudeur, souriant. Bon, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai faim ! On va goûter ?

-Et après c'est moi l'estomac sur pattes... fit Bryan en suivant néanmoins son frère.

-Moi, je n'ai faim qu'après l'effort frérot. Toi, tu te goinfres sans arrêt !

-Quoi ?! Et qui a des Chocogrenouilles plein le placard de sa chambre ?!

-Qui t'a permis de regarder ?! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! »

Et James se mit donc à courir dans tout le jardin après son frère qui riait aux éclats, tandis que Duncan et Blanche les attendaient patiemment devant la véranda. Ils eurent la surprise de voir Kévin en train de prendre un café, accompagné de sa femme.

« Vous êtes déjà là Monsieur Potter ? Demanda aimablement Blanche.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Blanche, moi c'est Kévin, répondit l'adulte en souriant. Mais pour te répondre, je ne suis que de passage. Travailler au même endroit orffre des avantages, mais l'inconvénient principal est de servir de hibou ! Ajouta t-il en montrant de la main la pile de parchemins qu'Alexia était maintenant en train d'étudier scrupuleusement.

-James et Bryan ne sont pas avec vous ? Questionna la femme en levant le nez de ses papiers. Il est pourtant l'heure de goûter, j'aurais juré que leurs estomacs auraient crié famine.

-Oh, ils sont en train de se courir après dehors, dit Duncan toujours aussi amusé par le comportement de son père. Il semblerait que Bryan ait trouvé la cachette de Chocogrenouilles de James...

-Quoi ?! Il cache des chocolats au nez et à la barbe de son père ?! » S'exclama Kévin tandis qu'Alexia levait les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Les quatre poursuivirent tranquillement leur conversation jusqu'à ce que la porte de la véranda s'ouvre, laissant finalement place à un James au sourire vainqueur et à un Bryan aux joues rouges, littéralement terrassé par la course et -si on se fiait à son halètement et à la façon dont il se tenait les côtes- la bataille de chatouilles qui avait suivi.

Comme appelée par l'estomac des deux jeunes Potter, Nessa apparut dans un petit couinement, un plateau plein de bonnes choses entre les mains. Les jeunes s'assirent aussitôt aux côtés des adultes et tous mangèrent en discutant de choses diverses et variées.

Un petit bruit de chose tapant contre la vitre fit aussitôt lever les yeux de Duncan vers l'extérieur. Etant apparament le seul à l'avoir entendu, il fit passer la commission avec un sourire.

« James, il me semble que Farel t'attend dehors... »

L'aîné des Potter tourna alors la tête pour remarquer que le hibou fauve avait un parchemin attaché à la patte.

« Elle a répondu ?! S'exclama Cornedrue en se levant pour ouvrir la porte et récupérer la missive.

-Qui t'a répondu ? Questionna en retour son père avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suis sûr que c'est encore une de tes fervantes admiratrices, non ? Supposa Alexia, amusée.

-Oh non, moi je sais qui c'est ! Et je peux vous dire qu'elle est loin de l'admirer ! Répondit Bryan en prenant la lettre des mains de son frère.

-Bryan, rends-moi ça tout de suite ! S'écria James.

-Alors alors, voyons voir... Continua le benjamin de la famille en lisant en diagonale. Hum... _Potter,_... Ah, ça commence mal mon pote !

-Bryan ! S'époumona James alors que les autres regardaient le petit manège des deux frères sans agir. Est-ce que je m'amuse à lire ton courrier moi ?!

-En même temps, moi j'm'amuse pas à envoyer des lettres à ma meilleure ennemie ! _Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été particulièrement étonnée de voir ton oiseau à ma fenêtre il y a trois jours... _Ah ! Elle non plus n'a pas l'habitude apparament ! Rétorqua le Poufsouffle tout en tenant de se mettre hors de portée de son grand frère.

-Savez-vous que qui ils parlent ? Demanda alors Duncan aux parents Potter, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que qui il s'agissait.

-Oh, ce doit être Lily Evans, répondit Kévin. Il n'y a que lorsque l'on évoque cette jeune fille que James s'énerve ainsi.

-C'est une de ses camarades de classe, ajouta Alexia entre deux papiers. Même maison, même année, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être la folle entente entre ces deux-là. Ni même entre elle et le reste des Maraudeurs d'ailleurs...

-On suppose qu'elle n'aime pas trop leurs petites blagues, pousuivit l'adulte en posant sa tasse de café vide devant lui. Puisque lorsque nous les récupérons au début des vacances, Bryan est toujours souriant et James peste sans arrêt contre cette « intello d'Evans qui ne sait pas s'amuser deux minutes ».

-Et il lui envoie souvent des lettres comme ça ? Interrogea à son tour Blanche.

-Jamais. Généralement, moins on parle d'elle, ou de ses autres camarades féminines de Gryffondor d'ailleurs, mieux il se sent, expliqua la femme blonde. Mais il faut croire que tu as une décidément très bonne influence sur James, Duncan...

-Moi ? S'étonna le jeune homme aux yeux gris. La seule chose que je lui ai dite est une simple réflexion sur cette histoire de Serpentard qui deviendraient tous des sbires de Voldemort. Je trouvais cela totalement ridicule et je lui ai fait comprendre, c'est tout.

-C'est bien ce qu'elle dit, répliqua Kévin en se levant, tu as une très bonne influence sur notre premier fils. Bon Bryan, ça suffit, rends-lui cette lettre ! Exigea ensuite le père de famille.

-Mais je venais à peine de finir le deuxième parchemin ! S'exclama le gamin.

-Parce qu'il y en a combien ?! Dit James, surpris.

-Ben... compta Bryan... Six. Tous aussi aimables les uns de les autres d'après ce que je vois...

-Stupide... Marmonna James. J'ai été stupide, et elle l'est encore plus de vouloir me faire la morale cette intello ! Elle devrait s'amuser deux minutes, ça la détendrait ! »

Et, sans un mot de plus, le jeune Gryffondor récupéra la lettre toujours dans la main de son frère et monta dans sa chambre d'un pas exaspéré, faisant sourire les personnes encore présentes autour de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Déclara Alexia à l'adresse des deux espagnols. C'est toujours comme ça...

-Bon, j'ai pas fini de manger moi ! S'exclama Bryan en se rasseyant à table, tout sourire.

-_Accio parchemins !_

-Mais... Duncan... t'abuse ! Se plaignit Bryan tandis que deux feuillets quittaient la poche arrière de son jean pour se diriger dans la main du Survivant qui rangeait sa baguette.

-Je pense que ton frère est assez énervé comme ça, rétorqua l'espagnol. De plus, il en aura pour son grade le jour de son anniversaire, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en rajouter... »

Puis Duncan se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sous le regard faussement outré de son futur oncle et amusé des deux femmes encore présentes, il monta les escaliers, se rendant dans la chambre de son père pour lui rendre son bien. Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il allait le remercier pour ces deux petites feuilles...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James était en train de ruminer en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, les six feuillets éparpillés sur son lit.

« M'agace... Incapable de comprendre... J'ai pourtant été gentil cette fois... Et après c'est moi l'imbécile... »

Il était toujours en train de grommeler des suite de mots avec plus ou moins de sens lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une personne frappant à la porte le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il, toujours aussi grognon.

-Oula, si tu veux, je reste dehors ! Répondit la voix de Duncan, clairement amusé, de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais je me disais que ceci pourrait t'intéresser... »

James baissa les yeux pour voir deux parchemins se glisser sous sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ? Questionna le Gryffondor en tendant la main vers les papiers.

-Ce que ton frère avait négligé de te donner, dit l'espagnol. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'être utile...

-Pff... Et pourquoi je devrais lire tout ça ?! Elle m'a déjà largement communiqué sa façon de penser à travers les six pages précédentes... s'exclama Cornedrue en ouvrant finalement la porte, pour laisser entrer le jeune homme qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu ne crois pas que si Bryan a gardé ces deux feuilles, c'est parce qu'elles différaient des autres ? Interrogea Harry en guise de réponse. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, cette fille n'a pas l'air assez étroite d'esprit pour se contenter de te hurler dessus...

-On voit que tu ne connais pas Lily Evans...

-Pas encore, admit Duncan. Mais je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Une « intello », comme tu le dis si bien, ne peut pas être complètement butée...

-Tu verras... Annonça James.

-Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je pense que tu ferais mieux de lire ces deux feuillets. Mais après tout, ce n'est que mon avis, tu n'es pas obligé de m'écouter... »

Et l'espagnol s'en alla, fermant doucement la porte sur un Maraudeur en plein combat intérieur, mais qui, Duncan le sait, finira par lire la fin de cette lettre qui, même si elle ne représente que deux pages sur les huit finales, est le début de ce qui fera qu'un jour il viendra au monde...

Harry sourit. Peut-être que son père avait juste besoin de mûrir un peu en réalité...

« Hé ! Retentit une voix dans la tête du jeune homme. Je suis très mûr ! Je l'ai juste été un peu tard...

-Papa ? Demanda Duncan à voix haute, seul dans le couloir.

-Dans ta tête fiston ! Mais oui. Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de t'entendre dire ça ! Dommage que ta mère n'ait pas voulu venir...

-Comment ça ? Pensa le Survivant.

-Elle pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses d'abord connaissance avec son « elle » adolescente avant qu'elle vienne te voir. D'ailleurs, nous ne pourrons pas le faire souvent, juste pour te guider. Je n'étais là que pour te prévenir à la base.

-Je... merci. Répondit le dernier des Potter, les larmes aux yeux.

-De rien fiston. Continue comme ça. Ma mère a raison, tu as une influence très positive sur mon jeune « moi ». Et... reprit la voix, un peu enrouée, nous sommes tous très fiers de toi.

-...

-Je dois y aller. Mais Harry, sache que nous sommes avec toi même si nous ne sommes plus là et que nous t'aimons tous. Ta mère, moi, Sirius, Albus... Même Merlin t'aime bien ! Tu en as de la chance, c'est habituellement un vrai tortionnaire ! »

La voix se tut très rapidement ensuite, semblant paraître à Harry comme une fuite avant que le « grand chef » ne se rendre compte de ce que le « vieux » James venait de dire. L'Elu ne put empêcher un sourire parmi ses larmes. Il avait été très heureux d'entendre son père, même si cela avait été très court et ne se reproduira certainement pas avant un moment.

Il sécha ses larmes puis soupira doucement, avant de redescendre finalement dans le salon, où se trouvaient maintenant Bryan, Blanche et Alexia.

« Alors, il est calmé ? Demanda Alexia en voyant l'espagnol arriver.

-Plus ou moins... Il tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage lorsque je suis entré mais je crois qu'il va mieux maintenant...

-Pff... ça aurait été drôle de les voir en face à face le jour de la rentrée... Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser ces feuilles Duncan ? Bouda Bryan.

-Non Bryan, dit le jeune homme. Il y a certaines choses que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre encore, mais qui -au sujet de ton frère- sautent aux yeux.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ? Questionna le jeune garçon aux yeux bleu-verts. Je ne vois pas trop le rapport...

-« Tu écrirais à ta meilleure ennemie toi » ? Répliqua Duncan en parodiant les mots du petit Potter. Cette jeune femme semble tout simplement ne pas être ce que James veut faire croire qu'elle est.

-Ah si ! Je la connais, je peux te jurer moi aussi que c'est bien une intello avec un sens de l'humour très peu développé ! Tout le monde apprécie les blagues des Maraudeurs ! Sauf les Serpentard -mais ça c'est parce qu'ils en sont les cibles- elle et ses deux amies. Ce sont de vraies trouble-fêtes !

-Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a voulu dire Bryan, dit Alexia avec un sourire, tandis qu'Harry soupirait doucement. Tu dois être trop jeune pour comprendre...

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour cela vous savez, répliqua tranquillement Blanche. Bryan n'a peut-être encore jamais été touché par le problème. Personellement, j'avais onze ans la première fois que je suis...

-De quoi vous parlez ? L'interrompit James qui arrivait des escaliers, souriant.

-Oh, de choses et d'autres mon chéri, répondit Alexia, souriante. Ça va mieux toi ?

-Hum-hum, approuva James. Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que nous irions au Chemin de Traverse, pour la rentrée ?

-Et bien, je pensais y aller demain, mais si vous avez autre chose de prévu, on pourra attendre que ton anniversaire soit passé... expliqua l'adulte.

-Non non, déclara James avec un sourire ravi, c'était juste pour savoir.

-Tu veux refaire ton stock de Chocogrenouilles Jamesie ? Demanda Bryan, amusé.

-Non, de Bombabouses, pour empester ta chambre ! Répliqua l'aîné.

-Nous en profiterons pour passer à la banque pour vos comptes, continua Madame Potter à l'égard des deux espagnols tandis que ses fils bataillaient toujours gentiment. Et comme ça, vous pourrez faire des emplettes ! »

Duncan et Blanche approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, et les deux avaient hâte de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler la rue commerçante sorcière de Londres à cette époque...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, comme toujours à cette époque. Alexia, ses fils et les deux enfants qui étaient apparus chez elle il y a environ quinze jours tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi cette foule abondante. Ils revenaient de Gringotts, où convaincre les gobelins de transférer les comptes de Blanche et Duncan s'était avéré bien plus facile que ce que Madame Potter aurait cru, surtout que la jeune espagnole était encore mineure. Pourtant, les gérants de la grande banque anglaise avaient aussitôt exécuté sa demande, ce en quoi elle n'allait pas vraiment se plaindre, car elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de parlementer avec les gobelins !

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant la boutique d'Ollivander, où un tas de futurs première année patientaient pour que le frabiquant de baguette s'occupe de leur cas. Alexia se tourna vers ls enfants.

« Bon, je vais rester avec Bryan pour qu'on réunisse ses fournitures pour la rentrée, James, je te confie Blanche et Duncan, ils risqueraient de se perdre avec tout ce monde. Mais surtout tu n'oublies rien de ta liste hein ! Tu ne me forces pas à retourner ici en catastrophe comme l'année dernière !

-Oui Maman, promit James avec un sourire.

-Quant à vous deux, continua l'adulte en se tournant vers les deux espagnols, j'ai reçu un hibou du directeur de l'école qui m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de vous trouver toutes les fourniture nécessaires. Profitez donc de l'argent que vous avez retiré pour vous faire plaisir...

-C'est très gentil de la part du directeur... commenta Duncan tandis que Blanche approuvait les propos de Madame Potter d'un signe de tête.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est un altruiste hors-normes. Répliqua James, des souvenirs bien précis en tête.

-James n'a pas tort... approuva Alexia avec un sourire. Il passera dans la semaine qui vient pour vous donner vos affaires et vous faire un petit compte-rendu de la vie à Poudlard. Même si je lui ai dit que mes fils s'étaient parfaitement acquités de la tâche, il tient à vous informer lui-même. »

« Il veut nous voir », déduisit Harry dans sa tête alors qu'il suivait inconsciemment James dans la foule, la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

Habituellement, cette idée ne l'aurait pas dérangée plus que ça. Mais il connaissait assez le professeur Dumbledore pour savoir qu'il ne faisait rien sans une arrière-pensée en tête. Et son petit doigt lui disait que les informations qu'Alexia avait fourni sur eux n'étaient pas assez importantes aux yeux du directeur du Collège de Sorcellerie...

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la librairie.

« Je dois acheter mes manuels, expliqua James. Vous venez ? »

Pour tout réponse, le couple hocha la tête et pénétra dans l'établissement à la suite de leur guide. James leur donna rendez-vous au même endroit et partit à la recherche de ses livres, tandis que Duncan et Blanche flânaient le long des rayons. Soudain, une tête rousse attira l'oeil de la jeune Weasley.

« Harry, chuchota t-elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre, regarde à ta droite. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et il tomba aussitôt sur la même personne que Ginny : Une jeune femme, à qui il donnait environ seize ans, de longs cheveux auburns lui tombant sur les épaules. Même de dos, il la reconnaissait, il savait que c'était elle.

« Maman... » murmura le Survivant, ses doigts se crispant autour de ceux de sa petite-amie.

Comme si elle avait compris, Lily Evans tourna la tête dans leur direction, mais son regard se situait derrière eux. Aussi passa t-elle devant eux sans y faire plus attention que ça pour se diriger vers...

« Potter ? »

James releva la tête des livres qu'il était en train d'examiner pour regarder son interlocutrice. Il avait bien reconnu la voix, mais voulait être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Après tout, Lily lui accordait déjà très peu la parole à Poudlard alors en-dehors, il n'osait même pas s'y attendre !

« Oui ?

-Je ne pensais pas te voir ici...

-Comme tout le monde, je dois acheter le nécessaire pour suivre les cours Evans », répondit le Maraudeur d'un ton désintéressé. Puis il remarqua Duncan et Blanche à quelques mètres et leur fit un signe de la main pour qu'ils viennent dans leur direction.

« Bien sûr, je me doute, rétorqua Lily. Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il est avec ma mère, dit James. Moi, je suis avec eux, poursuivit-il, montrant du plat de la main les deux espagnols qui étaient arrivés à leurs côtés. Evans, je te présente Blanche et Duncan. Ils viennent étudier chez nous cette année. Blanche, Duncan, voici Lily Evans.

-Enchantée, déclara la Gryffondor, plus par automatisme qu'atre chose.

-De même, répondit simplement Blanche.

-Alors c'est toi, la fameuse Lily, commença Duncan avec un sourire.

-Et c'est toi le fameux Duncan, répliqua la jeune femme. Je croyais que Potter avait donné un nom à une conscience qu'il s'était finalement découverte...

-Je ne prétends pas vraiment à ce titre, rit Harry alors que James faisait la moue et que Blanche se retenait de rire pour ne pas le vexer. Je n'ai fait que déclencher une réaction qui aurait eu lieu tôt ou tard...

-Peut-être... Admit Lily avant de se tourner vers James. Dis-moi Potter, ça te dérange si je continue mes achats avec vous ? Mes parents sont dans le Londre Moldu et je ne dois les rejoindre que dans deux heures.

-Mais je t'en prie Evans, accepta le Maraudeur en souriant. Plus on est de fous plus on rit après tout. »

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour et Blanche et Duncan échangèrent un clin d'oeil amusé. Il semblerait que leur présence rapproche les deux futurs tourtereaux un peu plus tôt, ce qui -du point de vue de Harry- n'est pas plus mal...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mince !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Duncan ? Demanda Blanche, s'attirant par la même occasion le regard des deux autres.

-J'ai oublié un sac au tailleur ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Bon, j'y retourne, je vous rejoins ! »

Et l'espagnol fit aussitôt demi-tour et se faufila un chemin à travers la foule, des sacs plein les bras.

« En même temps, il aurait pu les rétrécir et les mettre dans sa poche, fit remarquer James. Là, il s'encombre pour rien.

-Et en plus il part du mauvais côté, soupira Lily. Bon, je vais essayer de le rattraper. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux auburns s'élança donc à la suite de Duncan, alors que les deux autres se regardèrent en haussant les épaules puis continuant leur route d'un commun accord.

Harry regardait de tous côtés afin de trouver la boutique qu'il cherchait. Se rendant finalement compte que tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains n'était guère adapté pour de la marche en rue bondée, il avait rétréci ses sacs qui étaient maintenant bien enfoncés dans sa poche. Il se retourna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, et vit une tignasse rousse foncée tenter de se frayer un chemin vers lui à travers la foule. Il sourit.

« Tu sais que la boutique de Madame Guipure est par là, dit Lily en montrant du doigt la direction opposée.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça que je cherche, répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil. Tu ne saurais pas plutôt où est la boutique de Quidditch ?

-Juste là, déclara la jeune femme en montrant une boutique sur leur gauche. Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller là-dedans ? Et pourquoi tu nous as menti tout à l'heure alors ?

-Parce que je n'allais pas dire à James que je partais lui chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Répliqua le Survivant sur un ton d'évidence en entrant dans le magasin.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Potter ? Interrogea la Gryffondor en le suivant à l'intérieur.

-Demain », précisa l'espagnol en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de tomba alors sur une série de livres qui lui tapèrent à l'oeil et s'en approcha. « Dis, James est bien Poursuiveur, non ? Demanda t-il à son amie.

-Oui enfin, pour tout dire il est un peut touche-à-tout en ce qui concerne le Quidditch, expliqua t-elle. C'est son poste de base mais il s'amuse souvent avec un petit Vif d'or qu'il laisse voler partout dans la Salle Commune et il est allé de nombreuses fois à l'infirmerie pour avoir voulu s'amuser avec Black et les Cognards.

-Tu le connais bien, fit Harry en feuilletant les pages d'un livre.

-Nous vivons plus ou moins ensemble depuis cinq ans, je commence à savoir quelles sont ses habitudes, rétorqua Lily. Il ne se prive pas pour les exhiber d'ailleurs.

-Tu n'es pas un peu dure avec lui ? Questionna le jeune homme en reposant finalement le livre pour s'intéresser à des protections quelconques. Il a certes un problème avec cette histoire de Serpentard et de Voldemort, mais sinon je le trouve très bien.

-Oui, égoïste, macho, égocentrique, pas modeste pour un sou mais très bien, on est d'accord ! Admit la Gryffondor avec ironie.

-Tu exagères. Il n'est pas si égoïste que tu le dis, il se comporte très bien avec Blanche, s'intéresse plus souvent à nous qu'à lui et est plutôt intelligent, la contredit son futur fils. Par contre, je t'avoue qu'il n'est pas très modeste...

-Tu verras à Pourdlard, lança Evans pour toute réponse.

-Donc tu admets qu'aujourd'hui, il ne t'a pas du tout donné cette impression ? Continua Duncan avec un sourire.

-... Aujourd'hui non, abandonna Lily de mauvaise grâce. Mais ce n'est qu'un jour parmi d'autres...

-Ou peut-être le début d'une « nouvelle ère » qui sait ? » Finit Harry en souriant.

Il laissa la jeune femme grogner contre lui et alla payer son achat. Ils revinrent dans un silence complet mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le briser, le Survivant sachant parfaitement que sa mère était en pleine réflexion.

« Tu as retrouvé tes affaires Duncan ? Questionna James en voyant les voyant arriver.

-Oui, sans problème ! » Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux gris en souriant.

Lily n'ajouta rien et la conversation se termina, l'aîné des Potter cherchant sa mère et son frère des yeux, qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

« Lily ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour Bryan, répliqua la jeune femme. Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir. Ca va très bien et toi ?

-Non mais c'est vrai, continua le garçon en souriant, il est très rare de te trouver avec mon frère...

-Oui, admit Evans. Mais on en apprend tous les jours tu sais ! »

Duncan suivait l'échange d'un oeil intéressé. Après ce que lui avait dit Bryan, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il puisse s'entendre aussi bien avec sa mère. Mais il fallait avouer que sa famille lui réservait de nombreuses surprises...

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : La tristesa es un camino… **

**Spoliers : Seuls les six premiers tomes d'Harry Potter sont pris en compte pour cette fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K.R.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

« James ! JAMES ! JA-AAMES ! Debout ! »

Seul un grognement rageur et endormit répondit à l'ignoble gosse qui se trouvait sur la couette, hurlant aux oreilles de son frère avec un grand sourire. Voyant que le Maraudeur ne bougeait toujours pas, il haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis pour toi, il fallait m'écouter... Duncan ? »

Le jeune homme qui s'appuyait contre le battant de la porte de la chambre grande ouverte hocha la tête et, souriant, fit un petit mouvement de baguette, faisant apparaître un seau d'eau plus ou moins froide qui se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers le lit. Bryan sauta aussitôt sur le sol et regarda James une dernière fois.

« Jamesie, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te lever ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna le tas enfoui sous les couertures en guise de réponse. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

-Je t'aurais prévenu ! » Lança le frangin tout en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, un cri se fit entendre dans le Manoir Potter, partant que la chambre de l'aîné et se répercutant sur tous les murs de la maison. Kevin, Alexia et Blanche échangèrent un sourire amusé.

« Je crois qu'il ne va pas apprécier le réveil... Commenta Kevin avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je te ferais remarquer que James n'apprécie jamais son réveil le jour de son anniversaire, compléta Alexia.

-Et il n'a pas retenu la leçon ? Demanda Blanche, étonnée.

-Il faut croire que non, poursuivit le père. Ou alors, il éprouve un plaisir malsain à se prendre des seaux d'eau sur la figure chaque année... »

Un deuxième cri se fit entendre, plus aigu celui-là. Les trois résidents du salon se regardèrent avec étonnement.

« DUNCAN ! FAUX-FRERE !

-Ah, l'arroseur arrosé... déclara Monsieur Potter en reconnaissant la voix de son plus jeune fils.

-Je ne suis pas là, vous ne m'avez pas vu ! S'exclama Duncan en passant en coup de vent dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-... Très bien, dit Alexia. Il semblerait que ton petit-ami soit de meilleure humeur...

-Oui, répondit Blanche. Je crois qu'il commence à se sentir vraiment à l'aise.

-Nous en sommes ravis, dit Kevin au nom de sa femme et de ses fils.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Duncan ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux frères, trempés de la tête aux pieds.

-Bonjour James, bonjour Bryan, répliqua Alexia. Bien dormi ?

-Allez Maman, la pria son deuxième enfant. Vous l'avez vu ou pas ?

-Oui, on l'a vu. Lança Kevin. En même temps, depuis le temps qu'il partage notre table, heureusement qu'on l'a vu au moins une fois !

-Papa, c'est pas drôle. Rétorqua James.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant j'en connais un que ça fait beaucoup rire... Annonça Blanche avec un sourire.

-Où ça ?! » S'écrièrent les deux Potter.

Personne ne leur répondit et ils finirent par entendre un rire étouffé provenant de la cuisine. Ils s'y rendirent en courant et les trois autres eurent le plaisir de revoir passer Duncan en sens inverse, la main devant la bouche pour de pas rire, poursuivi par son père et son oncle.

« Duncan, reviens ici !

-Ben voyons ! J'tiens pas à finir trempé moi ! S'exclama le jeune homme en partant dans le jardin. Il tourna la tête un dixième de seconde pour voir si ses poursuivants étaient toujours là, mais cela suffit pour qu'il rentre dans la personne qui était en face de lui, et qu'il n'avait pas vu.

« Désolé, répondit Duncan en remettant sa tête dans le bon sens, je ne t'avais pas... »

Il finit sa phrase dans un cri de surprise, alors que la personne en face de lui lui prenait les bras, afin qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir.

« James, je le tiens ! S'exclama t-il ensuite d'une voix joyeuse. Je suppose que c'est toi Duncan ? Continua t-il à l'adresse de son prisonnier.

-Merci Sirius, t'es le meilleur ! » S'écria James alors qu'Harry tentait de s'extirper du piège en rochonnant. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait que la carrure d'un Attrapeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'Animagus chien qui le tenait fermement.

Quelque secondes plus tard, les deux Potter apparurent dans le champ de vision du Survivant, l'un avec un seau d'eau et l'autre avec... de la farine ?!

« Non non, ça va pas être possible là ! Lança Duncan en se débattant de plus belle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Questionna James, qui était arrivé à la hauteur des deux autres. Bryan, à toi l'honneur. »

Le jeune garçon s'en donna à coeur joie et balança l'eau présente dans le seau sur l'espagnol, arrosant Sirius au passage qui s'ébouriffa comme un chien, sans pour autant lâcher la victime, qui regardait intensément le paquet de farine que son père tenait dans les mains.

Paquet qui fut soudainement propulsé dans les airs, échappant au contrôle de James, pour s'ouvrir au-dessus des deux Potter qui se couvrirent de blanc de la tête aux pieds, sous le regard étonné des deux principaux intéressés, de Sirius, mais aussi des adultes qui avaient suivis leurs fils dehors.

Seuls Blanche et Duncan ne paraissaient pas plus supris que ça. Ce dernier entendit ensuite une voix dans sa tête lui murmurer doucement :

« Bravo mon chéri, il l'a bien mérité pour toutes ses mauvaises blagues ! »

Et elle s'évanouit aussitôt. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendue consciemment avant la veille, il savait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, Lily Evans. Il sourit et se libéra finalement du joug de Sirius, qui avait enfin déserré son étreinte.

« Bien, que ça vous serve de leçon, reprit Duncan sans cesser de sourire. Ne jamais provoquer quelqu'un qui a le droit de se servir de sa baguette... »

Tout le monde remarqua alors que l'espagnol tenait fermement sa baguette dans la main, qu'il avait dû prendre avant que Sirius n'arrive. Bryan s'avoua vaincu et partit en direction de ses parents quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que James s'approchait de Duncan avec un sourire.

« Je m'en souviendrai, assura t-il. On fait la paix ? »

Le jeune espagnol acquiesça et tendit la main vers celle qui lui était proposée, mais avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, James avait pris sa main et l'entraînait vers lui pour l'étreindre, afin que Duncan se retourve lui aussi avec de la farine bien collante un peu partout.

« Mais toi, tu dois apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais provoquer un Maraudeur ! Continua Cornedrue en lâchant sa proie.

-Je m'en souviendrai ! Dit à son tour le jeune homme aux yeux gris petillants d'amusement. Allez, sans rancune. »

Et, d'un geste de baguette magique, le châtain se sécha et enleva les traces de poudre blanche avant de faire la même chose pour les deux Potter et Sirius, qui s'avançait d'ailleurs vers lui.

« Bon, ma mère m'a jeté dehors à son réveil alors je suis venu plus tôt, ça ne te dérange pas Jamesie chou ?

-A la base non, répliqua le jeune Potter, mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas pouvoir repartir aussi sec ! »

Les deux Maraudeurs continuèrent à se chamailler un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le salon, où Nessa avait dressé la table du petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, même les invités de dernière minute.

« Manger ! S'exclamèrent aussitôt Bryan et Sirius en se jetant littéralement à table.

-Bande de goinfres, commenta James en souriant malgré tout.

-Foui, mais f'est comme fa qu'fu m'aimes Cornefrue ! Répliqua Sirus.

-Pas la bouche pleine toujours ! Rétorqua le susnommé. Et puis je ne t'aime pas, je te supporte, nuance !

-Je vois que l'amitié est au beau fixe... déclara Duncan, amusé.

-C'est toujours comme ça entre eux, expliqua Bryan qui était assis à côté de lui. En même temps, ils se sont bien trouvés, ils sont aussi insupportables l'un que l'autre...

-Tu peux répéter microbe ? » Menaça Patmol alors que James, assis de l'autre côté de son frère, se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel en ajoutant un « T'es bien placé pour parler tiens...

-Ben oui ! Répondit le cadet Potter. Regarde, j'suis sûr que si je demande à Blanche, elle dire que c'est moi le plus gentil, hein Blanche ?

-Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable Bryan, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! S'écrièrent les deux fils Potter d'une même voix, faisant rire les deux espagnols.

-Vous êtes tous les deux gentils à vorte manière... poursuivit Blanche.

-C'est sa façon de parler pour ne rien dire en faisant en sorte de ne blesser personne, glissa Harry dans un chuchotement qui n'échappa à personne.

-Duncan ! Fit semblant de s'offenser Ginny.

-Quoi ? Demanda inocemment son petit-ami. Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

La tablée finit par éclater de rire et le repas se continua ainsi, entre discussions plus ou moins animées et éclats de rire, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Le bruit de la sonnerie magique retentit dans la maison, alors que le petit groupe, augmenté depuis quelques minutes des deux membres restants des Maraudeurs, se mettait à table. Le maître de maison se leva, tandis qu'instinctivement, Nessa apparut près de la table pour ajouter une assiette entre Alexia et Duncan. Les trois Maraudeurs tournèrent la tête vers James, qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse à leur question muette. Non, il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui allait rejoindre leur table. Harry, par contre, en voyant l'ombre du nouveau venu s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que Kevin Potter et son invité revenaient, eut l'intuition qu'il allait devoir commencer à jouer un jeu encore plus serré que depuis que Ginny et lui étaient arrivés ici...

« Professeur Dumbledore ?! S'étonna Remus dès qu'il l'eut reconnu.

-Bonjour, mes enfants, dit le directeur de l'école avec son air bienveillant habituel. J'espère que je ne dérange pas...

-Bien sûr que non, Monsieur le Directeur ! » S'empressa de répondre Bryan, presque avec révérence, tandis que les Maraudeurs s'échangeaient des regards intrigués. Pourquoi leur directeur avait-il donc décidé de leur rendre visite ?!

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de James lorsque le vieil homme tourna la tête vers l'espagnol qui était assis à ses côtés.

« Alors, vous êtes les deux jeunes gens ayant attéri sur le terrain des Potter il y a deux semaines ? »

La voix de Dumbledore ne trahissait rien d'autre que la bienveillance et la curiosité pure, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait bien plus que cela. Albus ne posait jamais une question pour rien. Il prit parti de répondre avec le plus d'honnêteté et de sincérité qu'il le pourrait.

« En effet. Je m'appelle Duncan Linesa, et voici Blanche Meloria, fit-il en montrant son amie d'un geste de la main. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, même pour nous, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon dont nous sommes arrivés là. » Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Même si les deux voyageurs savaient qui avait provoqué ce retour dans le passé, ils en ignoraient encore le procédé. Et mieux valait que cela reste ainsi, d'ailleurs. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez directeur, Monsieur... ? » continua Harry d'un ton faussement badin.

« C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté : Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, où vous allez étudier cette année » répondit le magicien en tendant la main, que Duncan serra avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire. « Je suis venu pour vous donner ceci, et pour m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas de questions particulières à l'égard de l'école » s'expliqua t-il ensuite en lançant un sort qui fit que deux grosses malles de cuir frappées des initiales des deux étudiants apparurent sur le côté de la salle.

« Oh, nous les avons déjà informé de l'essentiel, Professeur, lui assura Bryan avec dévotion.

-Oui, assura Duncan, et finalement, le fonctionnement de cette école n'a pas l'air très différent de celle où nous étions.

-J'en suis heureux, sourit Dumbledore. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, je m'en voudrais de gâcher la fête. » Il se leva avant que quiconque n'ait pu protester, et ajouta en direction de James. « Joyeux Anniversaire, Monsieur Potter.

-Merci, Monsieur. » Répondit l'aîné de la famille, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée du vieil homme.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte, avant d'ajouter « Oh, et si quelqu'un avait la charmante idée d'organiser une petite surprise lors du repas de Répartition, ce ne serait pas de refus... Le Choixpeau m'a avoué qu'il se languissait de ne faire qu'entendre parler de vos exploits, Messieurs. »

Et, avant que les Maraudeurs ou qui que ce soit d'autre puisse répliquer, le directeur était déjà parti, laissant le reste de la table pantoise.

« Je rêve, où il vient de nous demander de faire une blague pour la Répartition ?! Lança Sirius bien après que la porte du domaine des Potter se soit refermée.

-Il semblerait bien... répondit doucement Remus, un peu étonné.

-Il n'a pourtant jamais fait ça avant... » avança Peter, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis bien longtemps.

Pour être honnête, le regard des étrangers lui pesait. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être au centre des attentions, et pourtant il avait la vague impression que les deux espagnols ne cessaient de le surveiller du regard, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse une -grosse- bêtise. Le garçon -Duncan, se rappela t-il- plus particulièrement. Il y avait dans son regard une lueur que l'Animagus rat ne lisait pas très bien, et qui lui faisait un peu peur...

...Mais bon, Gryffondor ou pas, il avait peur de beaucoup de choses, au fond.

« Il y a une première fois à tout Quedever, répliqua James avec un sourire de conspirateur. En tous cas, maintenant qu'il nous a officieusement donné le feu vert, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se gênerait ! »

Bryan soupira pour toute réponse, tandis que les Maraudeurs commençaient déjà à échaffauder des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres, sous le regard amusé des parents Potter, et intrigué des deux espagnols. Duncan se permit pourtant une réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, mais je pense qu'un coup d'éclat devrait s'étendre à l'école entière... »

Le châtain s'attira tous les regards, mais ne broncha pas. Il tenait vraiment à ce que les Maraudeurs -ou plutôt James et Sirius- comprennent qu'il ne fallait pas mettre tous les Serpentards dans le même sac. Et d'ailleurs, il avait une idée plutôt précise de comment y parvenir...

« De toute façon, s'exclama Alexia pour couper court à toute discussion, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Vous verrez ça plus tard. En attendant, c'est l'heure pour James d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Pendant ce temps, Blanche laissa échapper un long soupir, comme si elle s'autorisait à respirer à nouveau pour la première fois depuis un moment. Les Maraudeurs et Bryan n'en firent pas cas, trop plongés dans l'ouverture des divers cadeaux de la star du jour, mais Alexia lui jeta cependant un regard soucieux que la jeune fille ne vit même pas, trop préoccupée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait laissé Harry conduire l'interrogatoire -car c'en était un, à n'en point douter- mais réalisait à quel degré tout cela pouvait être compliqué. Il avait pourtant été tellement simple d'arriver ici...

La main se posant délicatement sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées, et elle rencontra le regard émeraude d'Harry, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Tout va bien se passer Blanche, lui souffla t-il. Même si ce dont tu as peur arrive, ce ne sera pas un problème. »

Elle haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse. Qu'on découvre leur véritable identité, pas un problème ?! Permettez-lui d'en douter !

« Fais-moi confiance, » ajouta Duncan en guise d'argument. Puis, il changea d'interlocuteur. « James, pratiquez-vous le Quidditch régulièrement, en Angleterre ? »

C'était le signal. Pendant qu'un Cornedrue -insulté qu'on puisse ignorer la suprématie évidente des anglais en matière de Quidditch- délaissait ses nouvelles acquisitions pour se tourner vers Duncan en vue de lui énumérer les joueurs d'élite et les diverses Coupes remportées par l'équipe d'Angleterre, les trois autres Maraudeurs passèrent à l'assaut. Sans se faire remarquer, ils sortirent leurs armes de leurs poches puis se jetèrent sur James, qui leur tournait le dos, avant de le plaquer au sol.

L'étonnement passé, on put entendre le jeune homme vociférer à ses amis de le laisser tranquille, ce à quoi Patmol répondit joyeusement :

« Pas question Jamesie Pooh, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, et on n'a pas 16 ans tous les jours ! »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il sortit la palette de maquillage qu'il cachait dans son dos. A sa vue, James commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces, mais Remus -qui le tenait fermement- avait le dessus et ne se pria pas pour lui faire remarquer avec un sourire... de loup.

« Laisse tomber James, tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids... »

Cela retira une remarque étouffée au principal intéressé, qui ne cessa pas de bouger pour autant. Tellement que Sirius ne parvenait à rien, et que les photos prises par Bryan avec l'appareil magique de la famille étaient toutes floues. Alexia et Kevin avaient quitté la pièce, laissant les jeunes s'amuser, et Blanche fixait son camarade espagnol avec un sourire amusé.

Ce dernier était en proie à un choix cornélien : aider les Maraudeurs à ridiculiser son père, ou non ? James lui en voudrait, c'était certain. D'un autre côté, c'était vraiment très tentant... mais ils étaient déjà trois contre un...

« Cornedrue, arrête de bouger bon sang, c'est agaçant ! » s'exclama alors Sirius, vraisemblablement irrité. Il n'en fallut pas plus.

«_ Immobilis_. »

L'aîné des Potter cessa aussitôt toute résistance, à la surprise des trois autres, qui n'avaient pas entendu l'incantation. Ce fut quand l'espagnol se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'eux qu'ils réalisèrent.

« Rappelez-moi quand vous avez fini, mais souvenez-vous : toute médaille a son revers... »

D'un autre mouvement de baguette, Duncan fit léviter les malles et se dirigea vers l'escalier, Blanche sur les talons. Les autres le regardèrent partir en silence, un peu incrédules. Puis :

« Je ne le connais pas vraiment cet espagnol, mais je l'aime bien ! Décida l'Animagus-Chien avec un sourire ravi. Bon, maintenant qu'il est calmé, au boulot ! »

Les trois Maraudeurs s'appliquèrent donc à leur tâche, tandis que Bryan mitraillait à nouveau et que James, immobilisé mais pas dans l'incapacité de penser, ruminait des plans de vengeance non seulement à l'égard de ses soi-disant « amis » Maraudeurs, mais aussi de son petit frère et de l'espagnol, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le martyriser depuis le début de la journée. Pour parodier une personne dont il ignorait le nom, sa vengeance serait terrible...

* * *

« Linesa, tu es un homme mort !

-C'est pas avec ta tenue affriolante que tu pourras mettre tes menaces à exécution James... Mais, si je peux me permettre, tu n'as jamais été aussi mignonne ! »

Le cri de rage se fit entendre dans tout le domaine de Godric's Hollow, suivi par un grand éclat de rire et quelques pouffements amusés. On vit aussitôt deux personnes quitter la véranda des Potter pour courir l'un après l'autre.

Un voisin inattentif aurait vu une jeune fille en longue robe rose poursuivre en criant des choses incompréhensibles (mais mieux valait ne pas les comprendre, je vous assure) à un jeune homme qui courait plusieurs mètres devant. La jeune « fille » semblait avoir du mal à se déplacer à cause de la robe, mais aussi des chaussures à talons qu'elle semblait porter aux pieds.

En s'approchant, on s'apercevait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille pourchassant un garçon pour un jeu quelconque, mais d'un James enragé, dont le rouge de colère se voyait à peine sous la dose de fard à joues utilisée par ses amis pour le maquiller. Ses yeux bruns étaient maintenant dotés de longs cils noirs et surmontés d'un fard à paupières bleu océan et d'une fine ligne d'eye liner noir se terminant en une spirale sur le côté extérieur de l'oeil droit. Une bonne dose de fard à joues rose et un rouge à lèvres rouge sang complétait le travail. Il était vêtu d'une robe à corset rose pâle qui se laçait dans le dos. Les volants de tulle se soulevaient au rythme de ses pas, révélant des jambes parfaitement épilées (très certainement dans la douleur) et des pieds enserrés dans d'élégantes chaussures noires à talons aiguilles qui expliquaient qu'il ne pouvait pas courir aussi bien qu'il le voulait pour rattraper (et probablement faire regretter sa situation) le jeune homme en jean et chemise décontractée qui s'arrêtait enfin pour lui faire face.

James se serait fait un énorme plaisir de lui arracher son sourire mi-amusé mi-sadique à mains nues s'il n'avait pas eu au bout des doigts une sorte d'extension moldue inconnue pour lui que ses amis appelaient « faux ongles ». Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, juste que cela le dérangeait pour attraper quoi que ce soit et n'avait pas encore réalisé le potentiel de torture infligé par des ongles, puisqu'il gardait toujours les siens très courts.

Mais, de toute façon, Duncan ouvrit la bouche avant que l'aîné Potter ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu sais James, ce qui est fait est fait et tu ne peux rien y changer. Oh, tu peux m'en vouloir, c'est sûr ! Mais à ta place, j'essaierais plutôt d'éviter le tout d'empirer... en empêchant mon petit frère d'envoyer des hiboux de photos à tous les sorciers de ma connaissance, par exemple... »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le châtain fit un signe de tête vers la maison, où l'on pouvait clairement apercevoir un jeune homme attacher une missive à la patte d'un hibou. Nul doute que Duncan avait raison et qu'il s'agissait de Bryan. Sirius, Remus ou Peter n'oseraient pas faire une chose pareille, James ne leur pardonnerait jamais un tel affront. Bryan, cependant, aimait bien trop le provoquer pour penser à sa propre sécurité. En plus, ce petit insolent semblait penser que le fait qu'ils soient de la même famille lui offrait l'immunité. Il suffisait de regarder Sirius pour comprendre que la famille ne faisait pas tout... Et Bryan allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

« Je vais lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde à celui-là... » promit Cornedrue en faisant demi-tour pour retourner à la maison retrouver ses invités, Harry/Duncan sur les talons. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, prouvant qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. « Et toi, tu ne perds vraiment rien pour attendre... Déjà l'Immobilis, c'était traître... Mais franchement Duncan, le sort de persistance, c'était de trop, maugréa t-il avant d'ajouter : Et d'ailleurs, j'en ai encore pour combien de temps ?! »

Le châtain se donna le droit de passer la porte vitrée de la véranda et de traverser la moitié de la pièce avant de se tourner vers James pour lui répondre, avec un sourire mutin que le brun aurait presque qualifié de Maraudesque.

« Jusqu'à ce que je me lasse, James. Jusqu'à ce que je me lasse... »

Et Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'éclat de peur suivi d'une certaine résignation dans les yeux fardés de son -futur- père.

* * *

« Il y a un truc qui me dérange... »

James, tranquillement installé sur son lit, ventre sur les couvertures et livre sur l'oreiller, se tourna d'un air vaguement intéressé vers son meilleur ami qui -appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le regard vers l'extérieur- venait de prendre la parole.

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'anniversaire du Potter et, heureusemement pour lui et certainement pour tous ceux qui auraient fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur si ça n'avait pas été le cas- il n'était plus en robe depuis longtemps, Duncan ayant eu pitié de lui quelques heures à peine après avoir lancé le sort de conservation et lui ayant rendu son aspect normal d'un coup de baguette, malgré les plaintes de Bryan qui ne se lassait pas de voir son frère aîné dans une telle situation.

Bien sûr, le jeune Potter n'avait pas vraiment envoyé de lettre avec photos comme James et Duncan l'avaient supposé, mais il n'avait pas démenti. Après tout, bien qu'étant un loyal Poufsouffle, il ne résistait pas à l'envie de charrier son grand frère. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien, d'ailleurs ! Et puis, si l'idée de s'être ridiculisé face à plusieurs de ses connaissances pouvait le calmer un peu sur les blagues asservissantes une fois à Poudlard, le pré-ado n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Bon, évidemment, ça voulait aussi dire que James ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis. Ce foutu Gryffondor était plus têtu qu'une mule, surtout lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son égo surdimensionné... Mais heureusement pour lui, Bryan n'était plus seul avec son frère dans la demeure familiale, il ne s'ennuyait donc pas autant qu'il aurait pu du silence de son aîné.

Il fallait dire ce qui était, le plus jeune Potter s'entendait bien avec les deux espagnols qui avaient débarqué il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Comme la grande partie de ceux qui les avaient rencontrés, alors que les circonstances prêtaient tout de même à la méfiance. Mais il y avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi chez Duncan Linesa et Blanche Meloria qui faisait qu'on avait envie de leur faire confiance. Même si Duncan semblait parfois très taciturne et que Bryan s'entendait mieux avec la jeune fille qu'avec son homologue masculin, il aimait se balader avec eux dans le jardin bordant la propriété en parlant de tout et de rien, comme il était en train de le faire, inconscient d'être suivi du regard par une paire d'yeux noirs, depuis l'une des fenêtres de la bâtisse familiale.

James finit par soupirer et s'approcha de son presque frère, fixant lui aussi son regard sur les trois silhouettes se promenant dans le jardin.

« Quoi donc, Patmol ? Demanda alors l'aîné, tout en ayant une assez bonne idée de ce qui allait suivre...

-Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ça le problème ! » Répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié.

James ne répondit rien, laissant la réflexion s'installer. Il connaissait Sirius par coeur. Certes, les Maraudeurs étaient un quatuor, mais les aînés Black et Potter en étaient le noyau dynamique, et indestructible.

James se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Sirius, il y a bientôt six ans de cela, dans le Poudlard Express. Il entendait encore son (pas encore sur le moment) ami s'écrier d'une voix aigüe qu'il avait perdue depuis presque deux ans maintenant que « Mère peut aller se faire cuire un oeuf de Verracrasse, je ne passerai pas ma journée, et encore moins mon année, à suivre les moindres pas de ma cousine ! », et avait acquiescé avec entrain lorsqu'un garçon d'à peu près sa taille (« Non, beaucoup plus grand, arrête de mentir James, t'as toujours été un nabot ! » l'aurait aussitôt contredit Sirius, ce qui aurait immanquablement donné lieu à une nouvelle bataille d'oreillers) lui avait demandé s'il pouvait s'installer dans son compartiment. Pas vraiment timide, James avait directement engagé la conversation en lui demandant des explications quant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce que Sirius s'était fait un plaisir de lui donner.

Avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils arrivaient à Pré-au-Lard et étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

En six ans qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, leur complicité était devenue de plus en plus forte, tellement qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de mots. Ils avaient rapidement accepté Remus, puis plus tard Peter, dans le duo qu'ils formaient, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient prétendre à un niveau d'amitié tel que celui qui unissait Black et Potter. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre un frère d'armes, de coeur, qui les comprenaient et avec qui ils s'entendaient bien mieux qu'aver le frère qu'ils avaient réellement, surtout Sirius. Et il était clair depuis longtemps que seule la Mort pourrait séparer ces deux-là, tout comme leur sujets de dispute et de divergeance étaient très peu nombreux.

Mais il était possible que la discussion s'annonçait plus tendue qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, l'un comme l'autre...

« Je veux dire, reprit Sirius en détournant finalement son regard de la vitre pour le tourner vers son meilleur ami, je l'ai dit hier, j'l'aime bien ce mec... Mais il y a quelque chose de pas net autour de lui et je ne sais pas quoi. Et ça, ça m'ennuie.

-Patmol... » Commença James, sachant pourtant que c'était peine perdue.

En effet, il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que l'aîné Black reprit :

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Qui ils sont déjà, pour arriver comme ça ici ! Pour ce qu'on en sait, ils pourraient très bien être des partisans de l'autre timbré !

-Je te l'ai dit Sirius, j'ai vérifié leur version, et rien ne laisse à penser que Blanche et Duncan mentent, répondit James d'une voix qui commençait à sonner fatiguée de se répéter depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils mentaient sur l'attaque, lança alors son vis-à-vis comme on lâche une bombe. Mais sur le rôle qu'ils y ont joué.

-Sirius... Si des ados de notre âge doivent être impliqués dans les rangs de Voldemort, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit de pauvres gamins de l'autre côté de la Manche...

-Justement, c'est le plan parfait ! Tu vois bien, personne ne s'en douterait ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Non, tu vas trop loin là Sirius... Tu vires à la paranoïa, sans vouloir te vexer l'ami ! Lança le brun avec un maigre sourire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, bien que l'éclat dans ses yeux marrons démontrait le sérieux qu'il prêtait à la conversation.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! Rit le susnommé, avant de reprendre. Non, sérieusement James... Tes parents sont assez impliqués dans ce truc, ça ne me paraît pas si insensé que ça...

-Si Voldemort voulait vraiment s'en prendre à mes parents, il aurait attaqué depuis un moment. Répliqua aussitôt Cornedrue, perdant tout ce qui lui restait de patience (soit pas grand chose). Si Voldemort avait vraiment envoyé ces deux-là pour tuer mes parents, continua t-il avec un geste en direction du jardin, ils l'auraient fait dès leur arrivée, alors que tout le monde à la maison était trop surpris de les voir pour réagir. Si Duncan et Blanche sont vraiment reliés à Voldemort, finit James à voix plus basse, on le saura très vite, une fois à Poudlard. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il serait très facile de les surveiller... »

Un long silence accueillit ces paroles, alors que Sirius retournait fixer les silhouettes dans le jardin et que James retournait à son livre de Métamorphose. Ce dernier savait que son ami était en train de se ranger à son opinion. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Sirius était impétueux, colérique et agissait avant de penser. James possédait également toutes ces belles qualités, mais il avait tout d'abord l'âme d'un leader. Ce qui faisait que tous les Maraudeurs l'écoutaient et finissaient par se ranger à son avis, Sirius compris. En réalité, tout Gryffondor se rangeait généralement à son avis, évitant de le contrarier et parfois même le soutenant dans ses actions. Tout Gryffondor, sauf Lily Evans, évidemment.

Les pensées du brun se tournèrent alors vers la jolie rousse. Leur dernière rencontre avait été étrange, dans le sens où ils ne s'étaient pas disputés de l'après-midi, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis leur première année, s'il se souvenait bien. Etrange, mais pas vraiment désagréable. Cependant, c'était certainement dû à la présence des deux espagnols avec eux. Evans avait beau être une vraie tigresse une fois qu'elle savait face à qui elle se trouvait, il n'empêche qu'elle savait se tenir face à des inconnus.

« Mais, insinua une petite voix dans sa tête qui sonnait clairement amusée, si c'était seulement la présence de Blanche et Duncan qui l'avait fait se comporter civilement, pourquoi aurait-elle prit la peine de t'envoyer une carte d'anniversaire ? »

James tourna la page de son livre de Métamorphose, un sourire aux lèvres. Coincée entre les deux pages se trouvait une carte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Moldue. Il s'agissait d'un gros gâteau à plusieurs étages, plein de bougies et sur lequel on pouvait lire un « 16 », et en-dessous un « Tu te fais vieux ! » accompagné d'un drôle de visage jaune qui tirait la langue. A l'intérieur, un simple « En espérant que tu grandisses également dans ta tête » se joignait au « Joyeux Anniversaire » déjà imprimé sur le carton. Pas de signature, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour connaître son expéditeur. Il était rare que la rousse fasse ainsi preuve de l'impulsivité qui l'avait en partie conduite à Gryffondor, mais elle avait craqué cette fois et, malgré l'ironie présente dans chaque mot de la jeune femme, James ne se plaignait pas !

Il tourna son livre à la page suivante d'un geste brusque, sans pour autant ôter le sourire de son visage, et se reconcentra sur sa matière favorite.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. Dans le prochain, Poudlard Express et Cérémonie de Répartition... haute en couleurs !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :**** La tristesa es un camino… **

**Spoliers :**** Seuls les six premiers tomes d'Harry Potter sont pris en compte pour cette fanfiction. Pas de tome 7, donc.**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout est à J.K.R.**

**Résumé :**** La nuit de son 17ème anniversaire, Harry Potter s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Aidé par Fumseck et Merlin, Harry et Ginny remontent le temps. Sous l'identité de Duncan Linesa et Blanche Meloria, deux jeunes espagnols de 17 et 16 ans, ils trouvent refuge chez les Potter, où ils sont très bien accueillis. L'anniversaire de James permet au couple de faire la connaissance des Maraudeurs. Sirius, bien que confiant, ne peut s'empêcher de faire part de certains doutes à son meilleur ami concernant les deux espagnols. Doutes que James tente de disséminer de son mieux, tout en en partageant quelques uns, mais l'esprit bien plus embrouillé par une certaine rousse... **

**Au programme de ce chapitre, voyage de rentrée et une Répartition pour le moins... surprenante.**

Chapitre 4 :

« James ! Sirius ! Si vous ne vous levez pas tout de suite, c'est Nessa qui viendra vous chercher ! Et vous savez de quoi elle est capable... »

Des grognements étouffés furent la seule réponse à la menace. Bryan rigola sous cape -se penchant vers sa tasse de thé pour un meilleur alibi- Kevin secoua la tête en poussant un soupir résigné et Blanche et Duncan se contentèrent de sourire, vaguement amusés.

Comme tous les ans depuis des siècles, semblait-il, c'était le jour de la rentrée pour les étudiants de la fameuse école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Comme tous les ans depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, le Poudlard Express attendait sagement les élèves sur la voie 9 ¾, sa locomotive rouge dévoilant de plus en plus de fumée alors que l'heure du départ approchait.

Comme tous les ans depuis des lustres, l'heure du départ était fixée à 11 heures tapantes, pas une minute de plus, ni de moins.

Comme tous les ans depuis le Big Bang, l'arrivée du temps et l'invention du calendrier, nous étions le premier septembre, il était dix heures et quinze minutes.

Et, comme tous les ans depuis bientôt six ans, James et Sirius étaient encore en train de paresser dans leurs chambres respectives.

Cependant cette année, contrairement aux précédentes, cela n'allait pas prendre trente-cinq longues minutes de stress et d'angoisse de ne pas être à l'heure pour les convaincre de descendre prendre un semblant de petit-déjeuner entre deux aller-retours dans l'escalier pour finir leurs bagages et ne pas rater le train...

« Aïe ! Nessa, tu me fais mal !

-Maître James n'avait qu'à écouter Monsieur son père, annonça une voix aiguë d'un ton peu compatissant. Et il en va de même pour l'ami de maître James ! Maintenant, on va manger le petit-déjeuner que Nessa a préparé pour vous tous et on arrête de se contempler dans le miroir ! »

Des éclats de rire accompagnèrent la réplique de l'Elfe, rires qui redoublèrent lorsque James et Sirius se présentèrent finalement à la porte de la salle à manger, tous deux courbés pour se mettre à hauteur de la petite Elfe qui les tenait chacun par une oreille. Elle les lâcha alors, les regardant s'asseoir à leurs places et commencer à manger avec un sourire satisfait, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de disparaître dans un 'POP' sonore.

Aussitôt fut-elle partie que Bryan (se croyant certainement à l'abri des foudres de l'Elfe -parfois un peu trop- maternelle) prit la parole :

« Vu le nombre de fois où elle t'a fait ça James, je me demande comment ça se fait que tes oreilles ne se soient pas agrandies... Ce serait dur d'être un Don Juan, après ça...

-Bryan... ferme-la. Répliqua l'aîné au quart de tour, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de se lancer dans une telle bataille.

-James », l'avertit son père, clairement mécontent du ton qu'employait son premier fils.

Le second vit là une protection complète et se permit de ré-attaquer, sourire aux lèvres :

« Quoi, c'est vrai ! Comment le grand James Potter pourrait-il séduire les foules avec les oreilles décollées ?! La déchéance, à coup sûr...

-Bryan, laisse tomber. En plus, tout le monde sait ici que de nous deux, le plus grand coureur de jupons, ce n'est pas moi, Monsieur-je-n'ai-que-quatorze-ans-mais-je-découche -plus-que-de-raison.

-James ! » L'indignation s'additionnait à l'avertissement cette fois, alors que Kevin Potter reposait son journal pour darder son aîné d'un regard noir. Ce dernier se défendit en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face, Papa. Bryan est pire que Sirius parfois. Il y a même des moments où je me demande s'il n'y a pas une espèce de compétition entre eux.

-C'est sûr, toi tu ne voies que les rousses qui te détestent Cornedrue, alors flirter avec une ou deux demoiselles te fait de suite penser à une orgie... » Répliqua instantanément Sirius, ayant visiblement peu apprécié d'avoir été ajouté à la conversation sans qu'on lui ait demandé son avis.

James souffla de mécontentement, avala son toast d'une bouchée avant de marmonner un « Je vais finir de me préparer » dans sa barbe et de monter les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, sous les regards amusés de Sirius et Bryan (qui se firent un clin d'oeil au passage, unis dans leur deuxième passe-temps favori après les jeunes filles, soit ennuyer James) ainsi que les sourires compatissants de Ginny et Harry. Ce dernier revoyait parfois Ron à travers ce James de seize ans. Ce Ron qui jamais -au grand jamais- n'aurait avoué être amoureux d'Hermione, alors que tous -sauf lui- étaient persuadés qu'ils finiraient ensemble...

Penser à son meilleur ami -qui, au moment présent, n'était techniquement pas encore conçu- fit briller les yeux gris de Duncan d'une pointe de tristesse, qu'il déguisa bien vite, sous le regard inquisiteur de son grand-père. Il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard, pour échapper à ce genre de choses.

Il aimait bien Kevin Potter, mais l'homme lui faisait très souvent penser à Dumbledore : il ne disait rien, se contentait d'observer et le peu de remarques qu'il faisait s'avéraient un peu trop perspicaces. Il avait évité de se retrouver seul en sa présence durant ce mois à Godric's Hollow, préférant de loin parler avec Bryan, Sirius ou James et laissant Blanche faire face aux parents Potter. Lui se savait capable de déraper à n'importe quel moment face à de tels membres de sa famille.

Il était facile de mentir à Bryan et à James. Tout simplement parce qu'ils restaient des enfants. Le peu d'insouciance qu'ils avaient malgré la guerre que commençait à mener Voldemort leur suffisait pour qu'ils agissent comme si demain n'existait pas, et il était carrément impossible pour eux de se projeter assez loin dans le futur pour penser à fonder une famille. Ils ne donnaient donc pas cette impression qu'on pouvait leur parler de ce genre de choses, et donc laisser échapper des informations compromettantes.

Même chose pour Sirius, même si l'exercice s'avérait un peu plus difficile pour le pseudo-espagnol. Il avait connu Sirius Black, 'son' Sirius Black s'il pouvait se permettre, et avoir en face de lui ce gamin joyeux, innocent et débordant de malice alors qu'il avait connu un homme si sombre, déchiré et plein de ressentiments lui avait donné envie de tout laisser échapper, et de lui dire à quel point il était heureux de voir que ce qu'il avait entendu sur lui n'était pas une légende, qu'il avait vraiment eu une adolescence plus ou moins joyeuse avant que Pettigrow ne décide de tout gâcher.

Mais Alexia et Kevin Potter, eux, n'étaient plus des adolescents plein de vie et d'insouciance. Ils étaient des adultes responsables, engagés, et très certainement plus qu'intrigués par les deux personnes qu'ils avaient recueillies, ça Duncan s'en était rendu compte. Il s'était aussi rendu compte à quel point, aux yeux de Kevin, leur explication à lui et à Blanche sur leur arrivée pouvait être bancale (et pourtant c'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient (presque) pas menti !) et comment le père Potter les fixait parfois, cette lueur au fond de ses yeux bleus trahissant son doute. Harry l'avait remarqué au premier coup d'œil cette lueur, pour l'avoir si souvent vue dans son propre regard, quand il se regardait dans le miroir le matin. _« Sont-ils vraiment ce qu'ils disent ? »_ Voilà ce que trahissait cette lueur, cette question légèrement modifiée qu'Harry se posait en fixant son reflet dans la glace. _« Suis-je vraiment ce qu'ils disent ? »_. Pour cette raison, il savait parfaitement que Kevin ne croyait pas à leur histoire (même si toutes les informations coïncidaient, merci Merlin). Et c'était pourquoi il était d'autant plus difficile de lui cacher la vérité. Il pourrait comprendre bien mieux que son père lui-même qui il était, pourquoi il était là. Parce qu'il avait déjà sa famille, et qu'il savait ce que cela signifierait pour lui de la perdre. Parce qu'il n'était plus un adolescent insouciant.

Mais Harry avait son propre plan, et il n'impliquait pas les parents Potter. Pas encore, du moins. Tant qu'il le pourrait, il éloignerait sa famille au complet de toute cette histoire, et Ginny également, autant que possible. Et pour ça, il avait son idée...

« Duncan, tu viens ? »

Le susnommé sortit de ses pensées pour remarquer que tout le monde sauf lui avait quitté la table et s'était dirigé dans le salon. C'était Blanche qui l'avait appelé, sa voix douce laissant transparaître son inquiétude. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir perdu dans ses pensées, ayant toujours peur qu'il s'agisse d'une de ses visions de Voldemort. Il la rassura d'un sourire et se leva aussitôt pour rejoindre le reste de la joyeuse troupe.

Ils étaient rassemblés autour de Kevin, qui rétrécissait les malles les unes après les autres avant de les rendre à leurs propriétaires, qui les mettaient dans leurs poches. James tenait la cage de son hibou d'une main, et Duncan pouvait voir que Bryan s'assurait d'un coup d'œil que Sélénée, sa rate blanche, était bien dans sa poche. Une fois de plus, Harry sentit la tristesse l'envahir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Hedwige ne serait pas du voyage et ne partagerait pas cette nouvelle aventure avec lui. Il aimait beaucoup sa chouette, elle avait été sa première amie du monde magique -après Hagrid, bien entendu.

Une petite main se glissant dans la sienne lui fit remarquer que Ginny avait -une fois de plus- repéré et compris sa tristesse. Elle lui fit un petit sourire compatissant et lui tendit sa valise rétrécie de l'autre main, le remettant dans l'instant présent. Il lui répondit d'un autre sourire et mit l'objet dans sa poche en serrant les doigts de sa petite-amie. Il aimait cette capacité qu'avait Ginny de voir au travers lui sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé entre eux, mais c'était bien ce qui l'avait propulsée dans cette galère avec lui... Mais il ne pouvait nier que le soutien de la jeune Weasley était très important pour lui.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda alors Kevin, forçant une nouvelle fois Duncan à retourner sur Terre.

-Hum, attends Papa... Répondit James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas oublié ton peigne porte-bonheur, n'est-ce pas Patmol ? Je ne supporterais une scène du même acabit que celle de l'année dernière ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire à la réplique, et surtout à la mine renfrognée que Sirius prit aussitôt, plus encore en voyant le sourire vainqueur de son ami. On voyait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une piètre vengeance de la part de Potter par rapport aux paroles de Sirius un peu plus tôt, et Black préféra se taire plutôt que de répliquer... il lui ferait son compte plus tard, à ce petit cerf qui ferait mieux de réfléchir avant de parler !

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la montre du propriétaire de la maison annonçait 10h55, tous tendirent la main vers le livre que Kevin tenait, dont la couverture était le blason de l'école et que Duncan connaissait bien pour l'avoir si souvent vu entre les mains de sa meilleure amie. La sensation familière qu'on le tirait au niveau du nombril changea son sourire pour une grimace alors qu'il réalisait qu'effectivement, _L'Histoire de Poudlard _faisait un Portoloin plus qu'approprié !

Une sensation de vomissement disparaissant et un clignement d'yeux plus tard, ils étaient arrivés sur la voie 9 ¾, la locomotive laissait échapper une telle fumée qu'on n'y voyait pas à trois mètres et des voix parvenaient de partout, signifiant qu'il y avait encore pas mal de monde sur le quai. Duncan laissa échapper un sourire amusé quand il remarqua que non, l'ambiance du quai 9 ¾ n'avait pas changé malgré les années ! Toujours la même sensation de fête à l'approche d'une nouvelle année, toujours les hululements, coassements ou miaulements des divers animaux bringuebalés sur les chariots au-dessus de malles pleines à craquer et de chaudrons pleins de livres et toujours cette même effervescence de jeunes gens montant et descendant du train en criant leur joie de se retrouver ou leur mécontentement d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

« Ça ressemble à chez nous... Lança Blanche avec un petit sourire, ses paroles faisant écho aux pensées du jeune homme.

-Bon, ça tombe bien, vous ne serez pas trop dépaysés alors ! S'exclama Kevin Potter en riant. Bon, malheureusement je ne peux pas trop m'attarder, le Ministère m'attend ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous, je suppose qu'on te revoit à Noël, Sirius... En attendant James, comporte-toi comme le Préfet que tu n'as pas tout à fait mérité d'être et Bryan, tâche de ne pas te laisser influencer par les manigances de ton frère ! »

Un « Hey ! » indigné de James fut la seule réponse que Kevin obtint avant de s'éloigner pour repasser du côté Moldu, riant toujours sous cape. Lui aussi aimait ennuyer son fils aîné, même s'il savait que ce dernier pouvait se montrer très mature lorsqu'il le fallait.

Finalement, James secoua la tête avec un mince sourire, sortit un badge de sa poche qu'il épingla sur le devant de son pull et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, avant de se tourner vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

« Je suppose qu'il a raison... Patmol, je compte sur toi pour retrouver Lunard et Queudever et nous trouver un coin sympa ? » Demanda le Préfet de Gryffondor à son ami qui hocha la tête. Il se tourna alors vers son petit frère. « Bryan, voici le moment que tu attends depuis deux mois... Tu es libre, je ne veux plus te voir avant d'arriver. »

Le pré-ado s'enfuit en criant au miracle tandis que James le regardait faire en souriant, tout aussi amusé que son frère. Cette rengaine avait lieu entre eux depuis maintenant quatre ans, quand Bryan avait fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Leurs parents avaient prié James de surveiller son petit frère, et ce dernier avait tôt fait de le supplier de le laisser tranquille, arguant qu'il ne craignait pas grand chose dans le train. L'aîné avait alors attendu que leurs parents s'éloignent pour lui lancer cette phrase, et le cadet Potter était parti exactement de la même manière. Depuis, c'était un peu comme un rituel, histoire de bien commencer l'année...

Cornedrue sortit de ses pensées en tournant la tête vers Blanche et Duncan, toujours à ses côtés, comme attendant patiemment ses ordres, un sourire aux lèvres. James leur sourit également et fit un signe de tête, les enjoignant à le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'avant du train, où se trouvait déjà un groupe de sorciers de l'âge de James environ, qui portaient presque tous le même badge...

« T'es en retard, Potter ! » S'exclama l'un d'eux, dont le badge était plus brillant que les autres. 'Préfet-en-Chef' réalisa aussitôt Harry, se rappelant de celui de Percy trois ans auparavant et comment les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient amusés à en changer l'épitaphe.

« Tout doux Londubat, répondit James en levant les mains en synonyme d'innocence, un léger sourire toujours aux lèvres. J'y suis pour rien si le Portoloin était réglé pour partir à moins cinq, et comme tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai des invités.

-Comment ça se fait que ce ne soit pas Lupin qui soit là ? S'étonna un jeune homme aux yeux aussi sombres que les sous-sols de Gringotts.

-Lunard a renoncé à ses droits à la fin de l'année dernière, et c'est moi qu'on a choisi pour le remplacer, même si ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires, Rosier. Lança James avec une certaine ironie. Maintenant, vous voulez savoir qui sont nos deux invités mystère, oui ou non ?! »

Si Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent le centre de l'attention des élèves constituant les Préfets de Poudlard, ils n'en étaient pas conscients. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le Préfet-en-Chef. Grand, les yeux noisette et les cheveux blond paille, et l'air assuré, il n'y avait pas grande ressemblance entre ce jeune homme et le Londubat qu'ils connaissaient. Et pourtant, quand il se tourna vers eux avec cet air bienveillant et un peu hébété à voir la façon dont les deux nouveaux le fixaient, Harry et Ginny réalisèrent que si, ils avaient sûrement devant eux le futur père de leur ami Neville.

« Euh... ça va ? S'interrogea Frank Londubat en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

-Oui oui, très bien, répondit Harry en affichant un sourire de circonstance, reprenant ses esprits. C'est juste que... tu nous faisais penser à un camarade de classe. » Ajouta t-il, décidant que la vérité (même partielle) passerait mieux que n'importe quel mensonge.

Londubat hocha la tête avec un sourire compréhensif mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit la locomotive siffla un peu plus fort. Un vieil homme passa la tête par la fenêtre conducteur et s'adressa au groupe.

« Bon alors les enfants, faut y aller là ! Allez, à l'intérieur, hop hop hop ! Vous allez avoir tout le temps qu'il faut pour discuter ! »

Certains rirent et les vingt-six étudiants montèrent aussitôt dans le premier compartiment, réservé aux Préfets. Une fois tous installés -Harry et Ginny compris- le train démarra et le futur père de Neville reprit la parole :

« Alors Potter, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? Dis-nous tout ! »

James se tourna vers ses camarades avec un sourire quelque peu suffisant, ravi d'avoir une fois de plus l'attention générale. Il se leva pour se placer au centre du compartiment avant d'annoncer d'une voix un peu théâtrale :

« Mes chers compatriotes, collègues de Maison et vagues connaissances -des soupirs affligés, et quelques sourires en coin furent les seules réaction à cette nouvelle frivolité du leader des Maraudeurs- permettez-moi de vous présenter deux de nos nouveaux étudiants, Blanche Meloria et Duncan Linesa. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ils n'ont pas vraiment l'allure de premières années. Ils viennent de la Haute École de Magie de Belladona et suivront les cours avec nous à partir de cette année. »

Les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers les deux espagnols. Blanche restait légèrement en retrait derrière son compagnon, pas franchement ravie d'accaparer l'attention générale, même si elle était loin d'être timide en temps normal. De sa place, Lily lui fit un sourire indulgent et s'apprêta -comme d'autres- à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, mais une main levée de James les interrompit tous dans leurs gestes.

« Je voulais juste qu'ils viennent pour vous dire en leur présence que, quelque soit la Maison dans laquelle ils seront répartis, il va être de notre devoir à tous, Préfets, de leur montrer que Poudlard, et l'Angleterre en général, est peuplé de personnes un tant soit peu agréables, vis-à-vis des étrangers comme de leurs concitoyens, et qu'il serait bon que vous fassiez passer le mot parmi vos camarades de Salle Commune pour que Blanche et Duncan puissent passer une fin de scolarité la moins désagréable possible.

-C'est plutôt à tout ton petit gang de trouble-fête que tu devrais dire ça, Potter ! S'exclama une jeune femme dont le badge orné d'un serpent démontrait clairement son appartenance à la Maison des Serpentard. A ce que je sache, le plus désagréable d'entre-nous vis-à-vis de ses semblables est debout en face de moi !

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne m'incluais pas dans le lot, répondit calmement James en haussant les épaules, j'énonçais juste un fait. Et tout le monde fait des erreurs. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux retentit parmi les Préfets de Serpentard alors que tous se souvenaient des nombreuses « erreurs » commises par James Potter et ses suiveurs. C'est le moment que choisirent Frank Londubat et sa collègue Préfète-en-Chef pour se lever, coupant ainsi court à la dispute qui aurait sûrement éclaté sinon. James s'assit parmi les préfets de Gryffondor sans rien dire, et le Préfet-en-Chef prit la parole.

« Merci. Et bien Blanche, Duncan, soyez les bienvenus ! Je vous invite à vous balader dans le train pour tenter de vous trouver un compartiment, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester ici et assister à l'ennuyeuse réunion précédent toujours l'arrivée à Poudlard ! » Des éclats de rire retentirent tandis que les deux concernés hochaient la tête en signe de négation avec un sourire. « Potter vous rejoindra plus tard, une fois ses devoirs terminés, je me trompe Potter ?

-Seulement s'ils en ont envie, répliqua James en haussant les épaules. Ils sont grands, et puis je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent se perdre dans le train. » Il reprit en se tournant vers Harry et Ginny. « Vous êtes libres les amis ! Mais faites gaffe à ne pas ouvrir les portes donnant vers l'extérieur, c'est jamais très bon de descendre d'un train en marche... »

Les éclats de rire des espagnols -et aussi de quelques autres- évincèrent le « Arrête de les prendre pour des idiots ! » hargneux que glissa Lily à l'intention de son camarade rouge et or. Ce dernier l'entendit pourtant et lui répliqua dans un murmure -encore audible pour Harry alors qu'il quittait le compartiment, Ginny sur les talons- « Ça s'appelle faire de l'humour, Evans. Eux l'ont très bien compris, je me demande encore si tu n'y es pas allergique... »

La jeune rousse -maintenant blonde- secoua la tête en fermant la porte derrière elle avant de dire à son compagnon dans un murmure : « Franchement, je me demande comment on en est arrivés à ta naissance, quand je les entends...

-Figure-toi que je me pose la même question ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Comme quoi, tout est possible... »

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, leurs valises toujours dans leurs poches, regardant avec intérêt à travers les vitres des compartiments, cherchant sans le dire des ressemblances entre ces élèves et ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

Ils eurent des sourires amusés en entendant une réplique aérienne provenir d'un compartiment empli de Serdaigle, se demandant si cette femme n'était pas d'une manière ou d'une autre apparentée à Luna Lovegood, grincèrent des dents en passant devant un compartiment plein de Serpentard qui avaient apparemment des idées très ancrées sur les Sang-Pur et les enfants de Moldus et d'autres encore, avant de parvenir à un compartiment vide. Duncan prit sa dulcinée par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Surprise, Blanche s'exclama :

« Mais… je pensais qu'on allait rejoindre les Maraudeurs !

-Plus tard peut-être, consentit Harry en fermant soigneusement la porte d'entrée du compartiment. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

« Tu veux _quoi_ ?!

-Sois raisonnable Gin' j'y ai beaucoup pensé et je crois que c'est la meilleure solution…

-Raisonnable ? La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire ironique. C'est sûr, toi tu te jettes dans la fosse aux lions et c'est moi qui dois être raisonnable… Non mais tu t'entends parler Harry des fois ?! »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à cette question purement rhétorique, la rousse/blonde reprit sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin :

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'Hermione voulait absolument t'accompagner…

-Et bien Hermione n'est pas là, rétorqua le châtain d'une voix soudainement rendue froide par la colère, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé comme l'huile sur le feu ou un gamin de deux ans ! Je suis capable de prendre mes décisions tout seul et quand bien même je me jetterais la tête la première dans les ennuis, au moins pour une fois j'en suis parfaitement conscient. »

Ginny ravala la remarque acerbe qu'elle avait sur le bout de sa langue, mais son « Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi… » raisonnait dans le compartiment aussi fort et clair que si elle l'avait exprimé. Son compagnon n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer avant que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre sur une joviale rousse aux yeux verts.

« Oh, on vous dérange peut-être… fit Lily, sentant la tension présente dans la pièce.

-Non non, pas du tout ! Répondit rapidement Blanche avec un petit sourire, sautant sur l'occasion pour couper court à la dispute. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Harry, lui, mit un peu plus de temps pour se calmer. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et posa sa tête contre celle-ci, laissant la fraîcheur de la vitre apaiser sa colère. Ginny n'y était pour rien sur le principe, mais il était fatigué qu'on le prenne pour un gamin au point de ne pas le laisser prendre ses propres décisions. Il avait vécu plus de choses que la normale et il estimait qu'il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps, s'il en avait jamais été un... Il appréciait l'idée qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui, mais pas au point de lui cacher des choses ou de l'empêcher de faire ses choix. Si tout le monde avait compris ça avant, le Sirius de son époque serait encore en vie…

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gros soupir. Il n'aimait pas repenser à ce genre de choses. Les années avaient beau passer, cela ne rendait pas le sujet moins douloureux pour autant…

« ...Voici Blanche et voici Duncan… Duncan ? »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sursaut en remarquant que Lily se tenait juste devant lui, le visage plissé par l'inquiétude et une pointe de ressentiment. Il sentit une certaine chaleur sur ses joues avant de réaliser qu'il rougissait.

« Excuse-moi Lily, j'étais… perdu dans mes pensées et je ne t'ai pas vraiment écouté… »

Une partie de lui était mortifiée à l'idée de s'être montré aussi mal-éduqué face à sa –future- mère : vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il était clair qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Mais une autre partie de lui, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, n'en avait rien à faire : après tout, il était encore agacé par la réaction de Ginny.

Plongeant son regard dans ces yeux émeraude si semblables aux siens, il reconnut cette petite étincelle : Il fallait calmer le dragon avant que Lily ne perde son sang froid. Il se demandait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas, s'étant vu une seule fois auparavant. Mais il était hors de question pour Harry de se mettre sa mère à dos. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Souriant doucement, le jeune homme posa sa main sur le bras de la rousse dans un geste qu'il voulait pacifique. Si elle s'en rendit compte, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste le montrant et ses yeux restaient fixés dans ceux de Duncan, qui comprit que la tâche allait être plus ardue que prévu. On lui avait dit que sa mère était têtue, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ! Sans baisser les yeux, il reprit la parole d'une voix douce appelant au calme.

« Écoute Lily, je suis désolé. Tu nous as effectivement interrompus Blanche et moi au milieu d'une discussion plutôt houleuse, et il m'a fallu plus de temps qu'elle pour dépasser mon agacement contre la conversation. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées et je ne t'ai pas écouté, non pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, mais parce que dans tous les cas je n'aurais pas apprécié tes paroles à leur juste valeur. Suis-je pardonné ? »

Il avait l'étrange impression de parler à un enfant boudeur en disant tout cela, mais en voyant l'étincelle de malice apparaître dans le regard vert, il réalisa qu'il était celui qui s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile de t'arracher des confessions Duncan... Tu devrais faire attention, je pourrais m'en servir à ton insu ! Répliqua finalement la rousse en se redressant avec un sourire amusé.

-Sale peste fouineuse, » grogna l'intéressé pour toute réponse, le bord de ses lèvres s'étirant néanmoins, montrant qu'il était bien moins fâché qu'il ne le laissait croire alors qu'en son for intérieur, il se disait que Lily pouvait être aussi _Serpentarde _que lui.

La jeune femme éclata de rire pour toute réponse avant de reprendre.

« Puisque j'ai maintenant toute votre attention, Monsieur Linesa, je venais ici pour vous présenter à Emmeline Vance, une de mes amies. »

Si Harry reconnut le nom à l'instant où il s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, il n'en montra rien, et se tourna vers la seconde intruse avec un air d'intérêt poli. Elle était plutôt grande, ses longs cheveux bruns semblaient remontés en un chignon retenu par ce qui ressemblait à un crayon moldu et ses yeux étaient d'un brun noisette banal mais perçants. Le Survivant se dit que l'Emmeline Vance qu'il avait connu avait bien mal vieilli, mais quoi de plus normal avec ce qu'elle devait avoir vécu ? La seule ressemblance avec la femme de son temps était cette obsession des châles : elle en portait aujourd'hui un d'un vert brun douteux.

Duncan hocha la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres, et -en montrant Lily d'un geste de la main- prit la parole :

« Enchanté. Je suis Duncan Linesa, mais je suppose qu'elle l'a déjà dit quand je rêvassais...

-En effet, répondit Emmeline, amusée. Lily a toujours du mal à faire face à l'indifférence de ses concitoyens... »

Un « Hey ! » indigné lui répondit, alors que la-dite Lily se tournait vers sa camarade en fronçant les sourcils et que Blanche laissait échapper un éclat de rire. Harry secoua la tête en voyant la scène et montra cette fois les sièges libres du plat de la main.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

-Oh, c'est gentil Duncan, mais nous n'étions vraiment que de passage, dit la rousse aux yeux verts avec un sourire contrit, cette fois. Je dois terminer ma ronde de préfète, et Emmy s'assurer qu'Alice n'empêche pas Frank de faire la sienne...

-Lily, ne soit pas si dure avec Frank et Alice, répliqua aussitôt la brune en levant les yeux au ciel, ils ont bien le droit de se cajoler un peu, quand même...

-Ah mais ça, ça m'est égal ! Rétorqua Lily, poings sur les hanches. Tant que Frank reste un Préfet-en-Chef exemplaire. Et je ne pense pas que batifoler avec sa future femme au lieu de faire sa ronde rentre dans les critères...

-Ce que tu peux être peau-de-vache quand tu t'y mets, Lily...

-Répète un peu ça, Emmeline Vance ?! » S'insurgea la rousse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Blanche et Duncan suivaient la dispute avec un intérêt non feint. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, semblant d'accord sur un point : cette dispute leur rappelait étrangement celles de Ron et Hermione, avec Lily dans le rôle de la jeune Granger. Ginny laissa échapper un soupir : la vie avec ces deux-là devait être rude, elle plaignait déjà la dernière du trio, tandis que Duncan -qui semblait lire dans ses pensées- lui jetait un regard signifiant clairement : « Tu vois ce que j'ai dû supporter ces six dernières années ?! ». Finalement, ce furent les rires des deux autres occupantes du compartiment qui leur remit les pieds sur terre. Chez eux, les disputes entre les deux Gryffondor s'étaient plus souvent finies sur un bouderie en règle de la part d'un (ou deux) des deux partis que d'un éclat de rire commun. Mais pour être honnête, Harry préférait de loin la version Evans/Vance.

« Bon, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, reprit Lily en entraînant sa camarade vers la porte du compartiment. Blanche, Duncan, on se voit plus tard !

-Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés ! » Ajouta Emmeline en suivant la préfète et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le silence qui suivit fut accueilli avec un soulagement évident. Puis, après un moment passé à se fixer sans rien dire, la -maintenant- blonde s'approcha de son compagnon et s'assit à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur son épaule sans dire un mot. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit soupir, passant son bras autour de sa dulcinée pour la rapprocher de lui, laissant un maigre sourire étoffer son visage. Ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre, c'était ce qu'ils auraient de plus proche d'une excuse pour la dispute qui s'était si brutalement terminée, même s'ils campaient tous les deux sur leurs positions.

Avec un nouveau soupir, le regard gris de Duncan se tourna vers la fenêtre, se fixant sur le paysage tandis qu'il effectuait des caresses sur le bras de Blanche de façon presque automatique, perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées, attendant avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter de surprise deux de ses occupants, alors qu'un grand brun aux cheveux ébouriffés s'affalait nonchalamment sur l'une des places restantes en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il enleva ensuite ses lunettes de son nez, pour pouvoir passer une main sur ses yeux fatigués.

« Ben dis-donc Cornedrue, t'en as mis du temps ! S'étonna Sirius en levant les yeux du parchemin qu'il semblait étudier attentivement. Lunard n'en a jamais eu pour plus de deux heures l'an dernier ! »

Un grognement indistinct fut la seule réponse que James sembla lui offrir, effectuant toujours des cercles sur ses paupières fermées.

« Et dans un langage compréhensible pour un être humain, ça donne quoi ? Se moqua le rejeton Black en mettant définitivement son parchemin de côté.

-Je parie 10 Noises que le problème fut une certaine rousse au regard meurtrier... Lança Remus sans sortir le nez du livre d'Enchantements qu'il était en train d'éplucher.

-Même pas, finit par répondre James en remettant ses lunettes. J'ai fait ma ronde avec Frank, à vrai dire.

-Ah oui ? Demanda l'homme-loup, vaguement intrigué, mais toujours penché sur son bouquin. Où est le problème alors ?

-Le problème, soupira le fils Potter, c'est que je ne pensais pas que c'était si... _compliqué_ d'être préfet.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible quand Remus l'était... fit remarquer Peter alors que Lunard laissait échapper un éclat de rire moqueur.

-Ce n'était pas difficile pour moi parce que je suis _Lunard_, répliqua le châtain en fermant finalement son ouvrage. Je suis un ange à côté de Cornedrue. Dur de donner l'ordre de se calmer quand on est un fauteur de troubles, n'est-ce pas James ? C'est pas très bon pour la crédibilité tout ça... »

Et alors que son ami laissait à nouveau échapper un grognement mécontent sous le regard moqueur de Sirius et l'air interrogatif de Peter, Remus sut qu'il avait -une fois de plus- tapé dans le mille. Un sourire réjoui prit naissance sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas ravi de voir l'état de son camarade, bien sûr, mais se voir représentant de l'ordre dans l'école serait très certainement un excellent moyen de lui mettre rapidement du plomb dans la cervelle. Il commençait à être plus que satisfait d'avoir demandé à Dumbledore à la fin de l'année passée de donner son insigne à un autre, ses devoirs de préfet superposés à son statut de membre des Maraudeurs et sa condition de loup-garou réduisant de manière bien trop significative ses heures de sommeil.

« Et toi ça te fait marrer hein ?! Râla le leader en se tournant vers son frère de cœur. J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens !

-Ben écoute, t'as qu'à rendre ton badge à la fin de l'année comme Lunard, et peut-être que le vieux fou se décidera à me le donner !

-Sirius... Gronda le loup-garou avec un avertissement dans la voix.

-Quoi ?! S'insurgea-t-il. Je n'ai même plus le droit d'appeler les gens comme je veux ?

-N'insulte pas Dumbledore. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Le brun marmonna dans une barbe inexistante mais ne répliqua pas. Il savait à quel point son ami tenait le vieux directeur de Poudlard en estime, ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir accepté dans son école malgré sa condition.

Pendant un moment, le silence du compartiment n'était brisé que par quelques soupirs ou les hululements du hibou de James, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reprenne la parole, sur un ton bien plus enjoué.

« Bon, et sinon, du nouveau pour la Répartition ? »

Sirius et Peter se mirent aussitôt à ricaner, alors que Remus se tournait vers James en lui lançant un regard signifiant clairement « Je pensais que tu avais compris... » avant de baisser les yeux vers l'insigne de Préfet qu'il portait. Le jeune homme saisit parfaitement l'allusion et leva les mains dans la position de l'innocent.

« Tu l'as entendu comme moi quand il est venu à la maison Lunard... C'est comme s'il nous avait _supplié_ de faire de cette rentrée un repas exceptionnel !

-N'exagère pas non plus James... » Répondit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel face à la réplique. Cependant, un petit sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Il était vrai que Dumbledore avait été plutôt explicite cette fois, et il espérait que ça n'allait pas se finir en une nouvelle retenue...

* * *

Le train ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter définitivement dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard, dans un vacarme qui aurait fait douter l'ensemble des voyageurs sur l'âge plus qu'avancé de la locomotive s'ils n'avaient pas étés sorciers. Duncan et Blanche -toujours assis- échangèrent un regard, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Ils finirent pas se lever et quitter leur compartiment pour se résigner à suivre les premières années -en tant que nouveaux étudiants- quand une voix retentit dans leur dos, les interpellant.

« Linesa ! Meloria ! »

Le couple se retourna vers Frank Londubat, qui leur faisait de grands signes. Ils l'attendirent et les trois descendirent en même temps sur le quai, pendant que le Préfet-en-Chef leur expliquait la marche à suivre.

« Suivez-moi, on va prendre les calèches, le professeur McGonagall -c'est la directrice adjointe- voudrait vous parler avant l'arrivée des première année. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête et laissèrent donc leur guide ouvrir la marche sans contester. Ce dernier les étudiait en silence, toujours un peu étonné. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on accueillait de nouveaux élèves de cet âge-là ! De ce qu'il en savait, les seules occasions pour lesquelles Poudlard recevait des étudiants étrangers, c'était pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ce dernier n'avait pas eu lieu depuis des lustres...

Une tornade châtain s'accrochant à son bras le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il sut de qui il s'agissait avant même de tourner la tête, et il ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de fleurir sur son visage.

« Alice, fit-il en baissant les yeux vers sa petite-amie, tu n'es pas avec tes amies ?

-Si tu n'étais pas uniquement obnubilé par la jeune fille à ton bras (magnifique, je te l'accorde, il s'agit de ma meilleure amie après tout), tu aurais remarqué que nous étions là aussi, Frank... Répliqua Emmeline d'une voix amusée.

-Ah, Vance, ton sarcasme m'aurait presque manqué ces derniers mois... »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse, faisant éclater de rire le Préfet-en-Chef. Fière de son effet, elle grimpa aussitôt dans la calèche qui venait d'arriver et s'installa avec un soupir d'aise, tandis que le couple Londubat, Lily et les espagnols suivaient.

« Ah, j'adore ces calèches magiques qui avancent seules... »

Sa remarque fit sourire la rousse qui lui donna un léger coup de coude ponctué d'un « Feignasse ! » enclenchant une nouvelle chamaillerie, tandis qu'Alice et Frank les regardaient en secouant la tête, comme habitués. Seuls Blanche et Duncan ne semblaient pas profiter du spectacle. Ce dernier, avait en effet les yeux rivés sur ce que beaucoup considéraient comme « l'absence » de cheval tirant la calèche, pouvant laisser croire qu'il était simplement impressionné par le phénomène. En réalité, il en profitait pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées, pendant que sa compagne faisait très certainement de même. Il avait été facile de vivre chez les Potter pendant quelques semaines, sans avoir à trop se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Mais ce soir, la vraie mascarade commençait, ainsi que quelque chose de plus, bien plus important...

L'arrêt violent de la calèche leur remit les pieds sur terre et tout le joyeux groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, où une McGonagall avec une vingtaine d'années de moins -mais qui n'enlevait rien à son attitude sévère, se rendit compte Harry- les attendait.

Elle se présenta aux deux espagnols avec cordialité, et leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle attendait d'eux. Ne voulant pas les mêler aux élèves de première année -qui seraient déjà assez stressés -et dissipés- comme ça- elle leur proposa de suivre le groupe de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle et d'attendre leur tour à côté de la table des professeurs, plutôt que de suivre les nouveaux élèves. Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête, satisfaits de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le groupe s'apprêta donc à quitter la directrice adjointe pour se entrer dans le château, quand quatre figures leur coupèrent le passage en prenant rapidement la direction des escaliers, lançant chacun leur tour un « Bonsoir, professeur McGonagall ! » plus ou moins enjoué.

Lily souffla d'agacement, Emmeline leva les yeux au ciel, Alice laissa échapper un léger sourire amusé, et Frank se tourna vers sa directrice de maison en lui murmurant qu'elle « pouvait certainement déjà préparer le billet de retenue » alors que la femme secouait la tête en reconnaissant ses deux meilleurs élèves -mais aussi les plus turbulents- ainsi que leurs deux amis.

« Ne pourraient-ils pas attendre un peu... finit-elle par soupirer, plus dans une supplique qu'un réel questionnement.

-Malheureusement Professeur, j'ai bien cru comprendre qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais... » fut la réponse que le jeune espagnol aux yeux gris lui offrit, avec une grimace entre compassion et amusement. Elle fut contrainte de lui accorder le point et fit un geste vague de la main, signifiant par là qu'elle incitait le groupe à partir, ce qu'ils comprirent de suite.

Passant deux doigts sur ses paupières closes, Minerva McGonagall se dit que ce n'était pas cette année encore qu'elle pouvait espérer avoir moins de remontrances à faire à ses élèves de -maintenant- sixième année...

* * *

La Grande Salle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré les années. C'est la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Duncan lorsqu'il entra, accompagné de Blanche et de Lily et ses amies (plus Frank), les Maraudeurs s'étant enfuis dans les sous-sols un peu plus tôt. Lily s'était lancée dans une description du fonctionnement du plafond magique à une Ginny qui semblait l'écouter religieusement. Harry, lui, faisait semblant d'être émerveillé par la splendeur des lieux, sans écouter un traître mot de ce que disait la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Six ans avec Hermione pour amie lui en avait appris plus sur le château qu'une éventuelle lecture de l'Histoire de Poudlard n'aurait pu le faire, et il était certain que sa future mère n'aurait rien de plus à lui apprendre.

Dans son exploration, il capta le regard de Dumbledore, qui lui fit signe de s'approcher. Prenant la main de Blanche dans la sienne, il s'éloigna avec un sourire d'excuse des Gryffondor en direction de la table professorale, la blonde sur les talons et recueillant pas mal de regards interrogateurs au passage.

Le sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, le directeur les salua de sa voix grave et calme, avant d'engager avec eux une conversation tout à fait banale qui en étonnait plus d'un, parmi les élèves comme chez les professeurs. Il n'était pas rare de voir Dumbledore faire la discussion à un élève au détour d'un couloir, le faire en plein milieu de la Grande Salle à quelques minutes de la Cérémonie de Répartition était autre chose. Et puis, qui étaient ces deux étrangers, d'abord ?

L'attention fut détournée du trio quand le professeur McGonagall passa les portes accompagnée de ce qui semblait être une armée de premières années. Blanche et Duncan se décalèrent sur le côté de la table d'un accord tacite, alors que le jeune homme montrait d'un léger signe de tête quatre élèves qui se glissaient le plus discrètement possible à la table des Gryffondor, arrachant un sourire à Ginny qui murmura un « Je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu inventer... ».

La même question résonna dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir une réponse. Elle lui parvint dès qu'il réalisa que non, le Choixpeau ne pouvait décidément pas chanter une chose pareille...

_« Cette école fut crée il y a de nombreuses années  
Par trois illustres sorciers  
Cette magnifique école de Poudlard naquit grâce à eux  
Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient valeureux._

_La légende ose nous raconter,  
Qu'il y avait en vérité 4 sorciers  
Mais Serpentard ne peut être considéré  
Comme un sorcier que nous devons vénérer_

_Serpentard n'a pas crée une maison digne de ce nom  
Tous ses élèves se retrouvent en prison  
Car devenus des Mangemorts  
Ils sont les disciples de Lord Vol... »_

Alors que Dumbledore abaissait sa baguette et qu'un silence de mort tombait sur la Grande Salle, Duncan ne prit même pas le temps d'applaudir intérieurement l'ingéniosité et le pouvoir que recelait le simple acte de poser un tel sortilège de confusion sur un objet aussi puissant et âgé que le Choixpeau Magique de Godric Gryffondor. Non, il se contenta de river son regard gris -presque métallique à cet instant- sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les responsables de cette « blague » idiote, regard qui se durcit quand il remarqua le léger sourire de contentement sur le visage de son père et de son parrain. Il pensait être arrivé à quelque chose avec James, pensait que l'épisode du compartiment des Préfets en était une preuve, mais il semblerait que la mauvaise influence de Sirius soit bien plus importante qu'il ne le pensait...

Les Maraudeurs, de leur côté, furent choqués non seulement par le regard clairement déçu que leur adressa Dumbledore, mais aussi par le regard noir qu'ils reçurent de la part de l'espagnol. Enfin, Sirius et James l'étaient. Remus, pour sa part, était tout à fait d'accord avec eux, mais comment s'opposer à ses amis quand ils sont les seuls vous ayant accepté tel qu'il était ? Quant à Peter... Et bien, tant qu'il n'étaient pas pris (et malgré le fait que tout le monde ait des soupçons, sans preuves, il étaient tranquilles), il se fichait complètement des réactions que leur blagues pouvaient susciter.

Harry, tentant de dépasser la colère sourde qui l'envahissait, ne prêtait aucune attention à la Cérémonie de Répartition, regardant sans vraiment les voir les nouveaux élèves aller jusqu'au Choixpeau, puis vers la table qui leur était indiquée. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fut l'un des premiers à remarquer l'immense flaque d'eau -ou quelque chose du genre- qui commençait à s'étendre entre le tabouret à trois pieds et les différentes tables. Il lui semblait que la « flaque » se solidifiait, doucement, mais sûrement...

Étonnamment, le premier à tomber dans le panneau -au sens propre comme au figuré- fut un nouvel envoyé à Serpentard. Le première année tomba sur les fesses -sans se faire mal, étrangement- et glissa jusqu'à la table de sa nouvelle maison, provoquant les rires de ses camarades encore à répartir et quelques sourires entre amusement et indulgence pour les aînés, tous croyant à une maladresse quelconque.

Lorsqu'il en fut également le cas pour les trois suivants cependant (pas tous envoyés dans la maison des serpents, heureusement), on commença à se douter de quelque chose. Une fois de plus, comme il avait arrêté la chanson auparavant, le directeur fit un geste de sa baguette et l'étrange patinoire-tobbogan fondit pour finalement s'évaporer dans des étincelles multicolores. Sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, l'homme à la longue barbe laissa échapper un léger « _Voilà_ qui était bien plus divertissant. »

Et les élèves de première année s'enchaînèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernier, un certain « Billy Winston », qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Duncan sentit alors une main serrer la sienne, et il se tourna vers Blanche, qui lui fit un petit sourire. Elle s'était finalement fait une raison.

« Mes chers élèves, vous avez sûrement noté la présence de deux adolescents qui vous sont inconnus. Il s'agit de Blanche Meloria et Duncan Linesa, qui vont respectivement commencer leur sixième et septième année avec nous. Mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur les détails. Annonça Dumbledore, avant de se tourner vers le couple d'espagnols avec un sourire avenant. « Honneur à la demoiselle... »

Harry serra une dernière fois la main de sa rousse avant qu'elle ne s'avance à son tour pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret à trois pieds, acceptant de recevoir le Choixpeau sur la tête. Duncan l'observa attentivement, mais il était certainement le seul à avoir compris le sens réel de la surprise qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Il s'était demandé un moment si le Choixpeau allait être capable de les découvrir ou non. Et puis, finalement, la réponse lui avait parue évidente. Si évidente qu'Hermione lui aurait lancé ce regard qu'elle réservait habituellement à Ron, qui était le plus long à la détente. Évidemment qu'il le saurait, le foutu chapeau pouvait _lire dans les pensées_. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne détruise pas leur couverture. Mais, quelque part, il se disait que Merlin avait sûrement pensé à ça.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Duncan sortit de ses pensées et sourit à sa dulcinée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des rouges et or, s'asseyant près de Lily et ses amies. Tournant la tête pour rencontrer le regard du professeur McGonagall, il soupira imperceptiblement avant de prendre place pour la seconde fois de sa scolarité sur le tabouret à trois pieds. Si cette fois le Choixpeau ne lui tomba pas sur les yeux, cela n'empêcha pas sa voix de retentir dans sa tête.

« Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que je croise des Voyageurs du Temps... J'en ai parlé avec la jeune Weasley, bien sûr, mais toi... Qui aurait cru que Lily Evans épouserait finalement James Potter et que toi, leur fils, pourrait faire d'aussi grandes choses... Hum... te concernant, le choix est difficile. Bien sûr, Gryffondor semblerait idéal, mais Sepentard pourrait...

-Sois gentil, garde-moi ton discours pour dans 20 ans et envoie-moi où tu sais. » Coupa Duncan en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il crut entendre l'objet soupirer, mais il fallait avouer qu'Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter déblatérer des choses qu'il lui redirait dans une vingtaine d'années... ou qu'il lui avait déjà dit sept ans auparavant, tout est question de perspective.

« Certes, si tu le prends comme ça... » marmonna le Choixpeau dans l'esprit du jeune homme, avant de reprendre à voix haute. « SERPENTARD ! »

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu... Dans le prochain, réactions diverses et variées, vous vous en doutez... ;-)_

_Et sinon merci à tous les reviewers pour votre soutien, et à vous aussi, lecteurs anonymes ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes et promis, j'essaie de prendre moins de temps pour poster le prochain !_

_A bientôt !_

_Lilya._


End file.
